Feeling Close To You
by DanH2010
Summary: This is a alternate reality, what if Alice had met Danny while Sarah had still been alive. Want to know what happens next? Read on! R R Thanx x
1. prologue

**A/N This is sort of set up as a diary entry, written by Alice in the future. I was going to write it as a letter but I just got confused by the way I was writing. Big thanx to Cloloveswah and to Elliewelly1. To Cloloveswah for giving me chance to write this as she had the idea first, and to Elliewelly1 for telling me about that so it wasn't identical to cloloveswah. Please enjoy. Thanx to all my reviewers too. You guys r great x**

**From here on in it's Alice's POV until much later. Also there's no Charlotte, I changed it slightly. **

Where do I start? I wonder. Best to start at the beginning I suppose, even though he didn't even know I was alive. The only woman he had eyes for was Sarah. Which of course was the way it should have been! Didn't mean I had to like it though. Did I love Danny from the beginning? Who knows I honestly don't! All I know was that it wasn't like a bolt of lightning like they say it some book. Nope, it was slow, gradual. It was like he knew how to make me fall for him and tricked me into it. One minute I'm fine the next it's like I've got a sucker punch to the jaw and I'm sprawled in the mud. That's how it felt, the shock, the freefalling effect. God I can wax lyrical today! I know that feeling that way about him was wrong, he's married for God's sake! and some of the stuff I said, especially when I argued with Sarah was wrong I tried to fight my feelings, so hard but his green eyes and soft smile, so warm so welcoming. He was just irresistible. The men in my life weren't always so great, I just seemed to pick the wrong one's, the married ones, the weirdos or the plain clingy ones. This time though I was gonna do it right! Or so I thought, I go and fall for a married man again. I knew it was gonna end in tears, and I don't mean he'll be crying nope it's always me whose left with the broken heart! I really hadn't on planning on falling for him, or being a home wrecker either, not that I was one I just felt like it!

Ok then let's begin. I'd been on the phone with Fatani, they needed a full time vet at Mara Lodge. I'd applied just as a spur of the moment thing, never really believing they'd even reply but I'd been overjoyed when they rang me and said not only did they like my application but they wanted me as there vet, ME! WOW. He'd also told me about the vet at the neighbouring place, Leopards Den. Fatani had made Danny sound like a old school vet, not open to change. Not that I agreed with some new practises like green hunting and things but Fatani had made Danny sound like he came from the stone age, using sharp stones instead of scalpels. How wrong was he! How wrong were we both!


	2. the first meeting

Well, here's my new job at Mara Lodge. I'm so happy to be here. I'd been a locum vet for far too long. Time to put down roots and hopefully make this place my own. Maybe even meet a nice man and settle down. If only! According to the manager Fatani, Mara is a game reserve/hotel. There's also plenty to do, animals to catalogue and inoculate. That's fine with me, I'm not scared of a bit of work! They had been trying to work with the neighbouring reserve but the vet that had been unreliable and uncooperative according to Fatani. They had felt it was best to get their own vet and that's where I come in. so here I am, looking for Mara lodge, I passed some huge green gates a while ago, no sign which I had thought a little bit weird. I think it's safe to say I'm lost, in the middle of the African bush. Fatani had said they were a bit secluded, off the beaten path he'd said. Had she ever even been on the beaten path? She wondered. It really was a good thing she wasn't the type of person to need nightlife and parties and plenty of company were essential. My own thoughts are just as good as talking to other people. At least my own thoughts don't lie to me, unless I tell them too, she smiled inwardly. There was also another reason for her moving here. Terry had been pestering her for a commitment, it's not that she didn't like him or not care for him. She did, he just didn't make her heart race, or her palms sweat. She didn't feel shaky when she felt hi breath upon her neck and she didn't get shivers when they kissed. Everything was (I paused looking for the right word.) nice, that's it everything was just nice. I don't want nice. I wanted earth shattering - bone melting - explosive. Well maybe not that good but a lot better than just nice!

Right I am most definitely lost! Ok, I would usually stop and ask someone for directions but unless a elephant can come and tell me where I am I'm out of luck. As much as I wished I was I am not Dr Doolittle. Now that would be fun she mused. I drove along slowly getting more lost with every inch that passed, I started wondering whether carrying on driving was clever, I mean I could just end up driving into a lion's den and that would be the end of me. Ok Alice calm down I thought there goes my overactive imagination. I suddenly overhear 2 men talking I stop my truck and thank every god I can think of!

"Danny, man!" the bearded man said, "it would be kinder in the long run to cull them, save them ripping each other apart later!"

"By cull Dupe you mean kill and no I'm not in the animal killing business." the man named Danny replied.

"Hello," I said. "I'm a little bit lost."

"Oh, hello" the man called Danny said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice, the new vet over at Mara Lodge."

The man named dupe looked amused. "They never said they were getting a new vet Danny, Fatani mustn't of like the stunt you pulled with the tiger." Dupe laughed loudly.

"If you two gentlemen could point me in the way of Mara I'll be happy to be on my way." she smiled widely at them.

Danny stared at her for a moment shook his head and said shakily. "I'm ummm" he cleared his throat. "I'm Danny Trevanion, Leopards Den vet and this is Anders Du Plessis, local wild man. We call him Dupe. Don't worry he's relatively harmless." he said smiling.

"Hey!" said Dupe, "I resent that comment!" he was scowling at Danny.

"Just coz they are true." he said cuffing him on the arm.

"Your out of your way if your going to Mara, how'd you end up on Leopards Den. You must have come onto our land the back way." Dupe said.

"Well there was a large green gate that had been padlocked, it was wide open so I drove through it. Sorry!" she grimaced at them.

"No Alice," Danny said. "You did us a favour. Poachers again Dupe." he said glancing over at him.

"I'll go and sort it, for the fifth time this month! We need to get this sorted Danny."

Danny looked back over at me, "I'll take you over to Mara, I'm sure Fatani, can't wait to meet you, I also need to ask if he'd be willing to take our extra ellies. If not we're stuck!" Danny said.

"Hey Danny, I wouldn't count on Fatani taking our ellies. I was at Max's and sort of punched him." dupe said shifting on one foot to the other.

"Duuuuuupe! What happened!" Danny said, voice raised slightly. "We need him."

"He insulted me! I then embarrassed him in front of his guests, young trendy guests, I thought it was a fair trade for the insult!" Dupe explained.

"I snorted as I tried to hold in my laughter.

They both looked at me and I tried to keep my face passive Danny looked a bit annoyed but dupe smiled.

"He would never have took them anyway! I wouldn't even bother trying." dupe said.

"Yeah well, I've got to! I'm not going to let them kill each other! I'm not going to kill them either get used to it."

I realised I liked this passionate side of Danny. I watched this interaction, well Fatani was dead wrong watching him you could tell that cooperation wasn't a problem of his. I realise looking back that I was looking for the good points in his character, I should have at least felt heard the walls around my heart cracking or at least crumbling a little bit it wasn't til later and after that it was too late to stop it.

*****

As Dupe had pointed out Fatani wouldn't take our ellies, not that it mattered Mara had been sold and the new owner was very eager for us to cooperate with Leopards Den. Elliot Kriel had big plans for both Mara and Leopards Den. All did not go well when the white lion appeared though.

A few weeks had passed before the white lion had appeared, Mara's relationship with Leopard's Den was fantastic. My relationship with Danny less so. My relationship with my boss don't even mention it. To be honest I was feeling a little bit pushed out at Mara, this is because Elliot deferred to Danny for every decision, not me his vet, Danny his business associate! I know why he done this, he's doing it to spite me! He'd asked me to dinner one night to discuss Mara, I accepted naively expecting to just be discussing Mara, how wrong was I! Anytime he steered the conversation into more personal areas, I steered it straight back. If I'm being honest the food had been crap and the company worse but he WAS my boss and so I smiled at the right times and laughed at appropriate jokes. WHY? It only made him think I wanted him GOD he was SO wrong!!!!! Of course when it was time to go home he escorted me to my door and expected an invitation to my bed.

I was like "NO freaking way!" he suddenly got really irate talking about how he'd wasted all that time on me. I said

"No sir the wasted time was all mine. I'll NEVER get those 3 hours back!" I slammed the door in his face. He'd acted indifferent towards me ever since there are still times though that his eyes will run over my body,

"Urrrrrrrrr" I shudder.

Anyway back to the white lion, we'd been down to check on a Roy cat which had been snared, of course Kriel asked Danny to dart it not me! I held my tongue as Kriel smiled cockily at me. God I'd love to ram my fist down his throat. So I stood in the back ground watching while Rosie and Danny dealt with my animal. I really hated this I didn't take the job to stand in the shadows. Danny had decided that it would be kinder to put the animal down. I had just been about to step when Rosie said that she would take care of the animal. Danny still wasn't too sure. I told Danny just give Rosie a chance and he looked at me his green eyes flashing fire. We hadn't gotten along since the time a old uni friend of Danny's turned up. Her name was Elaine and I'll admit he was distracted by her and I was jealous. I told him to sort it out, stop mooning over Elaine like a lovesick puppy. He's got his wife's feelings to consider! Sarah of course walked in during this exchange and we all had a blistering row. I'm not going to bother going into details, I just want to forget what was said the fight mainly involved me and Sarah, Danny trying and failing to act as a referee. Who knows why Sarah disliked me? It had been instantaneous. The day I'd turned up Sarah had been at Mara and had noticed me and Danny getting along laughing. The car stopped and I kissed him on the cheek, (now that had been a definite sizzle!) I thanked him for giving me a lift, suddenly I was looking at a pretty blond haired brown eyed woman. She stood right in my face toe to toe. She eyed me suspiciously. I said hello, I'm the new Mara vet, Alice Collins and offered her my hand. Hello she replied, and declined my hand I'm Sarah TREVANION putting the emphasis on her surname. Wonderful for you I replied, she declined my hand and therefore insulted me I had no inclination to be polite anymore. Danny came around put his hand around her waist and kissed her temple. Yeah I thought so she's the type who needs to be reassured that her man loves her. I'm not like that. Yeah Sarah, like Alice said, Danny commented she's the new Mara vet, I'm probably going to spending abit of time with her. He looked at me and smiled. He then smiled at Sarah who scowled at him. God can he not even have female friends I'd thought. What am I going to do jump his bones as soon as I had him alone. I pondered that for a moment well that's actually not a bad idea, I smiled wickedly.


	3. white lion

Right anyway back to the lion again. Ha-ha I seem to lose my focus now and again, suppose that's what happens when you talk about people you love. Anyway I'd told Danny to give Rosie a chance with the Roy cat. Du Plessis was out looking for predators, just a precaution but you can never be too careful, I had intention of being lunch! On the way home he was adamant he'd seen a white lion. Everyone just brushed him off scoffing at him. We did it for obvious reasons I mean white lions are beyond rare, you've got to be extremely lucky to see one in the zoo never mind the wild! Of course not to be held back Du Plessis went out and tracked the white lion, he then brought everyone out and showed him to us in all of his glory. Danny was worried that if word got out the lion would be in danger and for good reason, these animals are worth tens of thousands of rand. I nodded in agreement I'd only lived here for a while but I knew the problems everyone had with poachers, the animal wouldn't last 5 minutes. It's agreed then Elliot said apart from us here and Danny's family no-one hears about this lion! Just 2 days later the worst happened, we found out that the lion had been snared. It also appears that this is Caroline's fault, leopards den had journalists there writing reviews and she had took them to the lion. To say everyone was angry would be an understatement, try irate, livid, Dupe couldn't even look at her. A man named Reynolds suddenly came to Leopards den and Elliot and I had to leave to entertain him god sometimes I fell like a puppet dancing on strings when Elliot feels like it

Later that day after I had put on my vet show for Reynolds, Elliot asked me to had to leopards den. I was needed because they were going to be discussing the hospital and ambulance. Don't know why they want me there anyway I may aswell be a member of the public for all the vetting I'm doing I did not sign a contract expecting to be a helper and I'm going to speak about this with Elliot tomorrow. Even though we weren't getting on I was still looking forward to some time with Danny, when he's not being high and mighty he's a nice man, wonder if he's got a brother hmmmmm, I have to ask him that one. I arrived and heard Sarah and Danny having a discussion.

"When is ever the time to relax?" she'd asked.

"If this animal hospital had been in place the extra staffing and security may have stop that lion being poached!" Danny replied

"What is it that you are doing tonight that can't wait until tomorrow?" She retorted.

"Elliot and Alice are coming over." He'd said

"Oh really" Sarah had said sighing, "Well you have a nice time with them and I'll find someone to spend the evening with!" she shouted. Danny had tried to justify us coming over but she wasn't hearing it. Danny watched Sarah walk away looked over and noticed me. I have to admit I was a uncomfortable.

"Sorry you had to hear that." he said.

"No worries, couples argue all the time, I'm just sorry I walked in and didn't leave you in private. Kriel's coming over later he told us to get started number crunching and planning, he wants all the vet talk out of the way before he gets here." I laughed. He looked and smiled, it was the nicest sight. We settled down and started to talk, Kriel eventually turned up and told us that the money we needed would be available by the end of the week.

The following day I was working in the office at Mara when I seen Danny running into Mara. I shouted asking what was wrong. He'd said that the lion might be on Mara land that Fatani may have snared it and planned to sell it on because he was worried about be fired. We ran all over, Danny saw an outhouse on Mara land, we ran down and ran inside. The smell of blood and faeces assaulted us. It was overwhelming. We walked over and looked inside a metal bowl we examined the contents. Inside was clumps of white fur with bloody claws.

"Oh no they didn't !" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Danny looked stunned, "they did he whispered." he was almost inaudible. He then ran out of the warehouse and retched on the dusty ground. I ran after him. We heard Kriel shouting and I pulled Danny around the corner. He was shouting telling Fatani to clean the area up. Before I could stop him Danny ran around the corner and grabbed Kriel, he flung him against the wall and asked where the lion was, kriel told him where they were headed. I ran with Dupe and jumped in the truck.

"Hey you work for me he yelled."

"Not anymore you're a weasel and I quit! I shouted

Dupe floored the accelerator and we sped off after the lion. We saw a Mara truck flashing it's lights at us to stop. It was Fatani he told us that Kriel had lied and that the lion was still at Mara and that Kriel was sending us in the wrong direction entirely. We were ages away, we'd probably never make it but Danny got on the radio and radioed Sarah to get there ASAP. We then floored the accelerator trying to get back to Mara as quick as we could. We arrived as the men were revving trying to force themselves past the leopards den truck. Dupe pulled out his gun and shot the front tyre. Danny also told him that he wanted nothing to do with his animal hospital either. Kriel tried to explain to Danny how that money would buy him his ambulance, that if he sacrificed this one animal he would be able to have everything he wanted. He said that you can't run a welfare practice on thin air. Danny's retort was just the best, he said that you cant run it on blood money either because then it's not a welfare practice. I think I fell for him at that moment. Knowing that if he sold that lion he could everything he wanted if he sold that 1 lion but he refused because he couldn't live with the treatment it would receive. Everything went pretty quickly after that. Caroline punched Kriel for trying to blame her. We all laughed. We went back to check on him. After everything that had happened to the lion, he still lunged at us when we opened the door. Still as feisty as ever. He was transported back to leopards den and kept in safety in his enclosure. It had been arranged that he was to be placed in a white lion reserve for his own safety. They agreed that they unfortunately couldn't keep him because they couldn't guarantee his safety.

Caroline walked off with the reporter and Dupe soon dis-appeared too. This was my cue, "I've gotta go too." I said "Getting myself back to the city, here's my number if you ever open your hospital." I handed it to Sarah and smiled. "Goodbye to you both." I shook both of their hands and I waved as I walked away. Was I expecting a phone, no chance! I jumped in my taxi and told him a address in Jo'burg. Thank God I still have friends there, a place to stay until I get myself sorted. I couldn't help but feel jealous at what Sarah had, she had everything I would kill for kids, home a life a husband who worshipped her. Looking back I can't help but feel guilty, how was I to know it would be the last time I seen her alive?


	4. she's back

A few weeks had passed, I'd met a nice green eyed man with a cute smile. His name was Colin. He reminded me of Danny his eyes were the exact shade of Danny's. God Danny Danny Danny, I had to get that man out of my mind. Colin was fine, great actually but there was no sizzle. Why couldn't there be a sizzle? Why was I so obsessed with a man I couldn't have? Maybe it's just time that I forgot about the sizzle and settled down, maybe not with Danny, I mean Colin. I've just got to forget about Danny,i had made that decision until I received a telephone call. The man on the phone asked for Alice Collins, I knew it was Danny like I could forget his voice. His voice is soft with a slight northern accent. He said that if I was available he and Sarah had been able to open their animal hospital and they would like my help in running it. The people in the area had helped them build it because they had donated the money for their hospital to the community to help to dig for a well in the township. There's a drought in the area he'd said, they had to do it. I tried not to sound too eager, but inside little Alice was jumping up and down. I told him I'd be there by the end of the week, that I had some loose ends to tie up on this end. He told me the pay wouldn't be very good to start off with, I said that I would talk to him when I got down there.

I finished my agency job and told my flatmate that she would be needing to find a new flatmate. She wasn't too bothered about it. I had it all sorted within 3 days. I was so excited to be seeing Danny again. Sarah of course was gonna be there nothing I could do about that, I know I shouldn't but I just wish she would dis-appear but like that was gonna happen! I rang Danny that day and tried to tell him I was on my way but there was no answer at the house. I decide just to drive down and surprise them all. I quickly found out it was me who was in for the surprise!

The whole place was in chaos. The winds were blowing hard, not that that was a problem - not a problem of course until I see a fire heading that way. I see Danny and ran towards him. To say he was surprised to see me was a understatement. I asked where he needed me, he told me to douse the house with water. I grabbed a bucket. There was a deafening crash and I saw Danny's animal hospital crumble to the ground, well what was left of it from all the ash and rubble. I saw some sparks land on the chair on the veranda, everybody watch the sparks are landing on the house!!!!!! I yell. I could find no water so I pulled off my jacket and threw it on the chair starving the fire of the much needed oxygen. I heaved a sigh of relief when the fire on the chair was extinguished but suddenly a big black plume of smoke came from nowhere and engulfed Olivia. Danny shouted no but he was too far away to reach her in time. I vaulted over the wall and landed on my feet, I charged into the black smoke, I ran with my arms outstretched, the smoke so thick and dark I couldn't see and could barely breath. I suddenly feel a warm arm and beginning dragging her, I think I can vaguely hear someone saying they are coming in after us. I feel my head getting fuzzy, with one last burst of energy I pull Olivia and we fall on the floor at Danny's feet. Sarah ran at Olivia and grabbed her making sure she was ok. I was on my knees, frantically trying to drag air into my scorched lungs. I remember Danny asking if I was ok, I nodded fire I choked and flung my arm trying to tell him to get back to it. It's over the wind has changed. I nod my head again. Sarah ran over to me and hugged me oh thank you thank you so much my little girl, she would have. She just carried on hugging me tight.

Danny helped me up and suddenly realised oh no the animals they'll be trapped between the Mara fences, we've got to help them! Keep the kids in the house Nomsa, we're going over to rip the fences down it's the animals only chance. You stay with Max's parents and Nomsa kids we'll be back soon promise. Danny had said. We all jumped in the truck and set off. Danny had tried to convince me to stay but I wasn't having any of it. 2 vets are better than 1 I wheezed at him. My throat was scorched and my chest heaved. A nice hot bath and a nice cold beer was in order. Don't care if it's beer or not I just want it to be wet! But that was later right now we had a job to do!

We reached the site and settled into 2 groups. Danny I and Rosie on one side. The other was Max, Sarah Dupe and Caroline. Dupe quickly cut a line with bolt cutters and we got ready to pull. We saw the Mara workers. Right on the count of 3 pull. We all heaved and moved the fences, the animals now had a clear path, thank god!

We heard a roaring noise and the ground beneath our feet trembled. The animals were coming towards us. I leant back expecting to feel a truck there but ended upon my bum in the dirt, I was shattered. Just as the animals were charging through the fence Evan and Olivia jumped out of a truck, Stupid kids! What were they thinking? Spooked by the charging animals Jana jumped out of the truck and ran straight into high flames and deep smoke. Sarah shouted that she would get her and followed her. NO SARAH!!! Danny had pleaded. He ran off after her. Danny NO!!! me and Dupe shouted together. Dupe told Caroline to take us all home, he would find Danny and Sarah and bring them both home.

We arrived at home and waited. Rosie paced while max tried to calm her down. Caroline sat with Evan and patted him and hugged him sporadically. Olivia was sat at the window berating herself. Saying it was her fault. Evan snapped, not everything is about YOU he yelled. Rosie calmed everyone. We have to stay calm for my dad and Sarah getting back! They wouldn't want us fighting amongst ourselves! Dupe suddenly walked into the house his eyes glued to the floor. He lifted his head and his soulful blue eyes looked for Caroline, he then held her gaze. Minutes later Danny came in, his feet shuffled across the floor, his shoulders were slumped. He looked broken. Oh no I say inwardly! The children start asking where there mum is. Danny??? Caroline enquired. He looked up, his green eyes awash with tears. He dropped to his knees and grabbed the children. I'm sorry he said, his voice breaking. He looked at Caroline I'm SO sorry and sobbed. The whole house was quiet. Everyone was in shock Dupe walked over and hugged Caroline who was still stood still. The only sounds made were the sound of a man and his children crying, the sound of their hearts breaking simultaneously.


	5. heartbroken

I awoke slowly, I had fell asleep on the sofa and somebody had covered me up. All was quiet obviously no-one else was about I checked my watch. 4am, god I must be mad no wonder it's quiet I didn't think 4am existed! I sniffed and crinkled my nose. I had showered last night but the scent of smoke still lingered on my skin. I get up and stretch, I decide to go outside and have some fresh air. I walk out of the door and inhale deeply. Ah much better, nothing better than an African morning. I suddenly see Danny sitting on the step, his head was rested in his hands.

"Hey." I say to him softly. He looked at me, his sunken eyes and haggard face broke my heart.

"You mind if I sit out here with you?"

He shrugged, I sat on the opposite side of the steps. He was sat twiddling his wedding ring.

"I'll stay on here for a bit, help with the animals til you get yourselves sorted."

He shrugged again, I wanted to ask if he wanted to talk but I didn't, why would he want to talk to me so instead I sent him silent messages. I didn't know if he understood what I was doing but it was the best I could do.

"I'll go down and check on Jana - ok?"

His face darkened when I said her name. he looked away, at the floor and shrugged again, this shrug was very stiff. God love him, it was obvious he was heartbroken and hurting. I patted his arm in a gesture of comfort. He flinched at the contact. He looked into my eyes. I'm sorry about your wife, I'm here if you need me I told him silently. He nodded slightly and blinked in response. I walked away to check on Jana.

I had no sleep last night, every time I close my eyes I see her, her beautiful skin marred by angry burns. Her long blond hair singed. I could still hear her. Her voice screaming my name her muffled and choking voice. then silence. God I hate that silence. It's the worst, it's deafening! At times I almost feel like I'm going out of my mind. Why? WHY did she have to go after that damn cheetah! If only she'd ignored her both Jana and Sarah would be alive and I wouldn't be planning my wife's funeral. Oh God!!! I let my head fall in my hands, I stayed like that for a while.

"Hey" I heard a voice say, I look back and it's Alice. I looked at her, God but she looked terrible. I know she'd showered last night - it truly hadn't helped. Her voice was scratchy and croaky. Thank God she'd been there or he would have lost Olivia too.

"Do you mind if I sit out here with you?" she asked. I just shrugged at her , I didn't trust my voice. We just sat in companionable silence for a while. I know she's sending me a silent offer, that if I needed to talk that she was here for me. I was grateful for that, that she didn't try to push me to talk. That was the worst people thinking they knew what was best whether to talk about it or not or the way they acted stilted around you like you were going to fall apart at any second. They just made you uncomfortable which was worse. I liked that about Alice, she just sat offering support but not expecting anything in return. God what type of man am I my wife passed away 5 minutes ago and I'm admitting I like other woman!

"I'll stay on here for a bit, help with the animals til you get yourselves sorted." she said.

I didn't care, I truly didn't. I'm seriously thinking about going back to Bristol. There's nothing here for me anymore. The only reason we'd stayed out here this long was because Sarah had been adamant about it. I heard Alice say she was going to check on Jana. Jana I silently fume JANA!!! God but I can't even think about her. I looked away from Alice. I don't know if I hate her but it's as close to the emotion as you can get. Alice placed her hand softly on my arm. I flinched and I looked up at her. I'm here her eyes told me I'm so sorry about your wife come to me if you need me. I nod and blink in response. I watch as she walks away.

I check on Jana, Poor Danny. On one of the happiest days of his life, his daughters wedding day he loses the woman he loves. My heart bleeds for him. God can be so cruel sometimes. He and Caroline suddenly walk into the surgery. I could tell from his stance and tone of voice he was trying to escape from Caroline.

"Danny, Sarah was much loved, they just want to show their respect!" Caroline told him.

"Caroline, I can only deal with family at the moment. Please tell them I'm sorry but I just can't deal with it at the minute!" Danny pleaded.

Sensing he was close to breaking point Caroline backed off."Ok!2 Caroline relented. "How's Jana?" she asked .

"How can you even care?" Danny blurted out. "I'm sorry, thinking out loud." he quickly explained.

"Her pads are badly burned but the gel will that. I also found out that she's pregnant. One cub by the feel of it." I said and looked at Danny.

Danny didn't say a word, he just stormed away.

"Poor Danny!" I said. "God but he loves her." I said to no-one in particular.

"He does." Caroline agreed.

"How are you Caroline? You love her too." I reached for her hand and squeezed.

Her eyes suddenly fill with tears, a few stray ones roll down her cheeks. "I have to stay strong." she said. "For the children - for Danny. There's something else too, Simon, Sarah's ex has applied for full custody of the children. I can't even broach that subject with Danny, he has so much on his plate at the minute. This will just stress him more! God I'm sorry Alice I don't want to dump our problems on you."

"Hey!" I chided. "If anybody in this family needs to unload some problems on me I'm here! I'm not personally involved so I'll be able to keep a clear and rational head about everything." I said.

Caroline hugged me. "Thanks. I needed that cry - it'll see me through til after the funeral. I'll do my grieving then in private."

"Caroline, don't bottle it up - you'll make yourself ill. Your grandchildren need you healthy remember that. I'm here if you need to unload again ok?" she nodded at me and left.

Later that day Caroline had told Danny about Simon wanting the children. He then went and spoke to the children about it straight away. He also reassured them that wherever they were he'd be there with them. Whether they were in England or not. Danny realised he hadn't been fair to the kids. He needed to be strong for them. He couldn't afford to fall apart hen he had them to think about. He also had to try and make an effort with the rest of the family. He'd been snappy to Caroline and short with Dupe. Dupe had tried to explain to him about Zulu traditions, about how the townspeople wanted to pay their respect to Sarah. He was sick of trying to explain. The only person who understood was Alice. She didn't push him or berate him. She just sat not saying a word offering him emotional assistance if he needed it. He had to remember to thank her for that. She was keeping an eye on the animals while the funeral was in progress. I was in 4 hours time. God in 4 hours time he would say goodbye to his wife for the final time.

Today was the day I'd told Dupe I was leaving too. I'd told him I was going back to England. I couldn't let the children go back alone. Alice had already agreed to stay on and care for the animals while he was away. Dupe had reacted in his usual manner,

"You can't leave me!" he'd said. I'll be stuck in a house full of woman. You and Evan have to stay to preserve my masculinity! I'd told him I wasn't joking that I was going home to Bristol. I'd told him if he was my friend he wouldn't try and stop me. He replied by saying he truly was my friend and that if I was sure he wouldn't try and stop me. I nodded at him and walked away.

It was 20 minutes until the funeral. I'm sitting in the sitting room. Danny is in his room and the kids are getting ready for their mothers funeral. I can hear Dupe talking to Evan. It isn't manly to hold in you tears he's saying. Just let them fall. He also tells Evan that today is the day that he becomes a man. Caroline is offering support to Olivia in the bedroom. I just sit here my heart breaking for all of them. I'd heard Danny rehearsing his speech. I wasn't eavesdropping just passing. His voice had drifted out and caught my attention. His voice sounded so - devastated! I wanted to run in his room and hug him, to never let go. The way he spoke about Sarah was like she was a precious treasure that he'd had no right to hold. I quickly moved away before I collapsed and sobbed at his door. It was so blatantly obvious he loved her.

It's the day after the funeral. Rosie told me she was staying at Leopards Den. I tell her that if she wants I'll carry on her vet training until she starts at university.

"yeah, that'll be great thanks." she'd replied.

"I'm on my way over to Mara, if you'll keep an eye on Jana. I'll be back as soon as I can, a few of our animals are still over there causing abit of havoc. I'm heading over with Dupe to round them up. Your dad's here but I don't expect anything to happen while I'm gone." I knew how Danny felt about Jana so I would definitely not be a Mara long.

Rosie would be fine with Jana I assured myself. It wasn't until an hour later that I began to worry Rosie radioed me and told me that Jana was in labour and the cub was stuck she needed an emergency C section.

"Rosie your going to have to get your dad, if you wait they'll both die!"

"No-one knows where he is Alice, you need to get back here I can't do this!" Rosie panicked.

"Ok Ok I'm on my way, keep me on the radio and I'll tell you what to do!" I told her. "Just try to stay calm!" Evan walked in and saw that Jana was in trouble. I'm getting Danny he said.

Danny was in the bush, Evan had told him that he wanted to stay in Africa. Danny still wasn't sure if he could stay. He loved Africa. He truly did but he loved Sarah too and his duty was to their children. When did life get to be so hard? He wondered.

Suddenly he heard Evan running through the bush.

"Evan are you ok? How'd you find me?"

"Dupe taught me how to track, I can track anything! C'mon Jana needs you."

"No Evan I can't, your mother…"

"It was her time Danny, life and death. Give Jana a chance like my mother did!"

"God when did you get so smart?" I asked surprised.

"I had a good teacher." he smiled and we ran to the surgery.

Rosie was going into meltdown as I arrived. I lost Alice on the radio, I'm so glad you're here dad, she needs a emergency c-section. I can't do it!!!" her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm here now." I scrubbed up. "I'm going to do it!"

I performed the c-section and delivered a male cub. He wasn't breathing. Io asked van to perform the hest massage I had showed him. I sewed Jana up and the cub started mewling. I looked over at Evan and smiled.

"Good job mate!" Evan beamed.

"I'm staying here Danny, this is where I belong. I came here and grew up matured. I'm not going back now, I can't!"

Alice suddenly charged in her faced flushed, she was breathing hard. "I lost radio contact with Rosie, it everything ok?"

"Yeah." Rosie said. "My dad sorted it, he's back!"

"I guess I am." he said and grinned - it was the first real grin she'd seen since Sarah died.

Danny approached Olivia. "Olivia, Evan had decided he wants to stay here, what I would like to know is what you want." Danny asked softly.

"I want to stay somewhere I'm close to mum." she said. " I think that might be here Danny. I want to stay with you and Evan." we walked out of the living room together, I looked over at Dupe, "Unfortunately…. Your stuck with us, we're staying." Danny said.

"YES!!!" Dupe shouted. He then proceeded to hug the children and then pulled Danny into a "manly" hug. I shook Danny's hand.

"I want you to stay too" he said. "I'm going to be opening that hospital eventually I need to for my wife."

We then heard banging and clanging. We walked to the front door and saw various townspeople unloading supplies from their truck,

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Sarah was much loved in this community. She was good to us all, just like you are this is our gift to Sarah's memory." The townspeople replied.

Danny's voice was suddenly hoarse and his eyes glistened although tears didn't fall. "The Sarah Trevanion Memorial Hospital will be open soon!" he said.

**A/N i am so happy to have finished this chapter, now my story can truly begin gt sum ideas lined up :)this chapter felt like it took 4eva 2 write the ideas were jst so crap. jst relieved its over, i cut out alot of it coz it just didn't fit. thank you for taking the time to read. u guys r brill :)**


	6. 6 Months Later

_**6 Months Later**_

Ok so here we are 6 months later. Everyday Danny seemed to be becoming more like his old self but the ever present sadness wasn't leaving his gorgeous green eyes. If anything the sadness seemed more pronounced over time. Sometimes I would catch him looking at me, staring intensely. It was weird and quite disconcerting sometimes. Is he imagining me as Sarah? Stop Alice or you'll creep yourself out. Of course he wasn't imagining me as Sarah. For one thing we couldn't look more different. She was short blond curly hair and brown eyes, not really tall but taller than me. While I have long straight jet black hair and deep blue eyes I'm also quite short, Danny towers over me. I love walking beside him, he makes me feel safe. There have been quite a few changes here over the last few months. The first one is that Dupe and Caroline are engaged after SHE proposed. I thought that was so cute. That of course had led to a drinking session which Dupe had devised a new cocktail in honour and dedication of Caroline. I was halfway gone on the fumes! After 2 of those I forgot what day of the week it was, after my third I forgot my own name! After a full night of drinking those cocktails, I crawled yes literally crawled to the bathroom. For some reason if I stood upright the room wouldn't stop spinning. I climbed in the tub and pressed the button for cold I was unable to stand just so just sat there as the cold water sprayed over my head. The cold shower had helped, marginally. I walked in the kitchen and saw Danny, I started to feel abit better when I realised he was in the same state I am, if possible he looked WORSE than me, he had tried and failed to keep up with Dupe. Don't ask me how many he downed. Men and competition.

"Why didn't you warn me Danny, God his cocktails could take down an Irish man he would beg for mercy!!! The stuff we were drinking could probably burn a whole through metal!"

"Sorry." he said eyes twinkling.

"No your not!" I said smiling. "At least we'll know Dupe will be worse than us put together."

"I wouldn't count on it." Danny muttered.

Dupe walked into the kitchen, absolutely fine. My jaw dropped.

"You know Dupe - you had twice as much to drink as both of us and your fine - that is SO not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Ah woman - it's not my fault your lightweights."

Danny walked out of the kitchen, "It's too bright and loud in here." he groaned. "I'm going in search of some stronger painkillers."

We watched as Danny walked away.

"You know Alice they say alcohol doesn't lie." Dupe said.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "Of course it doesn't - it can't talk. O I crack myself up!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha Alice, but you DID say some stuff last night - I'm not going to tell you what, not yet anyway. I think you'd be pleased to know that Danny doesn't remember either. Don't get me wrong I think your exactly what Danny needs but he needs to work that out for himself. So I'll keep your secret for now."

"Your crazy Dupe - Danny loves his wife and I well I'm not looking to settle down. I'm not the type to wait and moon over a man I have absolutely no chance with I refuse to play second best to another woman and that's all I could ever be!" I stated.

"If you say so." he replied. His smug tone annoyed me.

Dupe left me alone and I was left mulling over what he said. Was what I said right? Was I mooning over a man I had no chance with? My head hurt that's all I know, best think about this when I'm not full of Dupe's toxic twister. My own personal name for that drink I will never touch again! After that I went in search of Danny to se if he had found any stronger painkillers. I found him and he held them high triumphantly with a huge grin my heart flips at the sight of it. God I'm in deep! HELP ME I remember thinking.

2 weeks after that night Caroline and Olivia flew back to England that was the second change. Olivia just couldn't handle it here. She'd become moody, withdrawn, depressed the list was endless. At times she was like a zombie. Danny had sat her down and spoke to her. He'd told her that if she was unhappy here she could go back to England. He told her that he loved her unconditionally no matter where she lived and that she always had a home with him if she wanted to come back. He then hugged her tight to put emphasis on his feelings. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She said softly that she wanted to go back to England and be with her dad for a while. Danny had nodded and telephoned her dad. On the day Olivia had left Danny had locked himself in the study. He looked ill when he came out.

"I'm fine." he'd insisted bit I wasn't too sure. Thankfully a custody arrangement had been agreed in which Evan would go back and visit his dad over the holidays. It was the same agreement which was in place while Sarah had been alive. Simon had said the only reason he was sticking with that arrangement is because it was what Evan wanted. At any time if Evan wanted to come back to England that is what would happen.

The final change had been that Rosie had gone off to cape town to university. She tried to tell Danny she was staying but of course her father had insisted that with Alice here and also himself that everything would be fine. He assured her that he wasn't trying to drive her away, that he only wanted what was best for her. If he had his choice she'd stay but it was best for her to get her education. It was decided. Max had asked his uncle to run his bar until it could be sold. So off they went, max running one of his fathers bars in cape town.

So all that had happened in only 6 months. The thing which had stayed with me longest was the conversation I'd had with Dupe. It weighed heavily on my mind. Was I mooning over him? I honestly didn't know. In Danny's case. Some people never recover from losing their spouse. I know my dad has never remarried, but that's only because my mum was the only person daft enough to have him. I knew they'd only married because mum was pregnant with Rowan. My mum hated him so much. God knew how I came along. As far back as I can remember they'd stayed in separate bedrooms. One drunken night she supposed. Anyway am I really hanging on to a man who will never let go of the memory of his late wife?


	7. Oliver

Oh God I'm so sick! I'm sitting in Max's bar sipping a cola. My encounter with Dupes drink had put me off alcohol for a while. Me and Danny had had another disagreement about the hospital. Why am I there? All he does is ignore my suggestions and never listens to a word I say. I pound my fist on the beer mats.

"Hey" a friendly voice said. "Leave the beer mats out of it." I looked up into a pair of friendly brown eyes which sparkled with natural good humour.

"Sorry, bad day at work." I said.

"Tell me about it, I have them all the time." he said.

Confusion furrowed my brow - I shrugged who knows.

"Nothing ignore me barman humour." I laughed at him.

"Your strange but I like you, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Oliver" he replied. "But since your pretty you can call me Oliver.

"What??? Is this your strange barman humour again?" I enquired.

"Nope, just Oliver humour now." he said chuckling.

"Oh, Ok, is there any difference." I asked.

"Nope" he deadpanned.

My fight with Danny was quickly forgotten. We carried on chatting, before I knew it was closing time. I'd had such fun, laughing and joking. It was the most fun I'd had in ages. We were stood below the sign in Max's bar, the pretty neon's cast us in an almost ethereal glow.

"Will you be back here tomorrow?" he asked his face was so close to mine, I felt a little breathless.

"I might." I replied.

"I guess I'll have to sweeten the deal a little bit for you." he said.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked cockily.

His head lowered and his lips rested on mine. I felt a rush of heat and tingles down my spine. He wasn't usually the type of man I was attracted to but I was drawn to his disarming smile. He raised his head again.

"I know I said I'd sweeten the deal but I was wrong. Your lips are the sweetest thing known to man!" he exclaimed.

I smiled widely, I know he was using clichéd lines but I don't care, he's just so nice.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow" I repeated. "Goodbye." I smiled dreamily as I climbed into my truck. I can hardly remember the drive home. I floated into the house and into my bedroom I changed into my bedclothes and brushed my hair. I then walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Danny was sat at the kitchen table. I barely spared him a glance.

"Hi, Alice I've thought about your proposals and I think they'd work well in the hospital, I'm sorry for reacting like that I'm just still not used to sharing my space, you know?"

I blinked at him, my mind in a haze, "Oh, yeah whatever." I answered. "Thanks Danny Nite."

Danny was perplexed. His face was the picture of confusion. What was all that about? I thought she'd be happy that I'd changed my mind, incorporated some of her ideas. But she really didn't seem to care. I will NEVER understand woman! Especially that one.

Alice lay in her bed thinking of Oliver, she just couldn't get him out of her mind. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. I know I told him I might be there but I know for sure that I'll be there. He's the nicest person I've met since Danny. It's not like I'm going to be planning our wedding or anything. We just really enjoy each others company. She turned onto her side and thought about his kiss. Not explosive no but it was good. He was just lovely. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day Alice was still happy. At breakfast while Evan Dupe and Danny grumbled she hummed happily and wore a goofy grin.

"What's up with you?" Dupe asked. "doc here prescribed you some more happy pills? Danny you gotta prescribe me some of those! Oh I no what it is you've been inhaling from the gas canisters again."

That had happened a few weeks ago, Evan had shut all the windows and doors in the surgery and opened the gas canisters. He then left and watched at the window. Within minutes of being in there Danny, Dupe and Alice had been high as kites and laughing hysterically for no apparent reason. Evan was also laughing hysterically although it had nothing to do with the gas.

"Nope Dupe I'm just happy." Alice replied.

"Oh good, don't want to hear about you holding out on me - just a agreement. You get some of the happy gas so do I ok." Dupe laughed

"Yeah sure Dupe." I said laughing. "I'm gonna go and muck out the stalls and sort the animals ok? See ya later Danny."

All 3 men looked at each other in complete shock. No-one ever volunteered to muck out the animals. They usually drew lots and the loser would resort to all means to get out of it including bribery. But not only had Alice volunteered she'd she volunteered happily.

"Whatever she's on I want some!" Evan exclaimed.

"No Evan you don't she'd in love." Dupe said.

"What???" Danny spluttered, he'd just taken a mouthful of coffee.

"Oh yeah, its just a shame I'll have to break her heart." Dupe said laughing.

Evan was still in shock. "Who she in love with, we've been so rushed off our feet here there's been no time!"

"Work it out Evan." his eyes kept flicking over to Danny.

"Don't be daft Dupe. Evan ignore him Alice is just happy, it's not a crime to be happy you know." Danny said.

It was dinnertime Alice had mucked out all the stalls and medication dispensed. She'd also sterilised most of the equipment. A car suddenly pulled up a man stepped out with a picnic basket and a bottle of champagne. He spotted her and waved. She ran up, "Oliver - hello I wasn't expecting you today, well not til later." Alice said.

"So you were going to come and see me?" he asked.

"Ok, I admit it - yeah - but it seems you couldn't wait to see me." she said laughing.

"well, I was just hoping that I could whisk you away for a few hours, that is if your boss doesn't mind." he put the basket down and grabbed her around the waist. "As you can see I've got a wonderful picnic planned."

Danny chose that moment to walk out of the front door. He saw Alice in the mans arms and felt a surge of jealousy. No not jealousy he amended, confusion, wonder, concern. NOT jealousy.

"Hey Danny - can I have the afternoon off, Oliver wants to take me off on a picnic." she said excitedly.

Everything within Danny told him to say no, make up some chores that urgently needed doing, he didn't like these feelings rushing around inside him. Unfortunately there was nothing to do, for a change and she knew it!

"Sure I can handle things around here, go have a good time."

Alice ran inside to get changed, both men were left outside.

"So your Oliver." Danny remarked. "My daughter married your nephew Max"

"Oh so we're practically family." Oliver said.

They shook hands firmly, Danny resisted the urge to tell Oliver not to hurt Alice, that wasn't his place, he wasn't Alice's father. He wasn't anything to Alice.

Alice returned outside, she looked stunning in brown khaki shorts which redefined the term short. She wore a white t-shirt and brown sandals. She also had a white hair band on and her hair pulled back. All the white accentuated her blue eyes which were sparkling.

"See you later Alice."

"Ok Thanks Danny."

They drove of and Danny walked into the house and saw Dupe.

"You were right about Alice being in love." I told him.

"She told you - I knew it!" Dupe crowed.

"Yeah she and Oliver just left." I replied.

"Ol - Oliver who the hell is Oliver?" Dupe asked.

"The man she's in love with!" I answered. I walked away I don't know why I'm so miserable - Alice was never mine. Plus I still love Sarah don't I?

**A/N really didnt know wheter to include oliver in the chapter, please tell me what you think. just thought he added a extra dimension and abit of jealousy 2 please tell me wot u think thanx x**


	8. Revenge is sweet!

The picnic had been fantastic! Oliver had taken me over to a little known waterfall. It was amazing.

"Oh Oliver it's beautiful!" I said in awe.

He'd spread our blanket over the ground and poured me a glass of champagne.

"I've got to stay on the fruit juice. Designated driver!" he said laughing.

We talked again. About our childhood. Wants and dreams. Likes and dislikes. We were so alike, we had so much in common. Unfortunately the day came to an end far too quickly.

"C'mon I'll take you home Alice."

I was really drowsy, the champagne had went straight to my head. "I had a really good time!" I said it was slightly slurred. "Probably shouldn't have finished that bottle of champers huh?" I asked.

"I think your right, note to self Alice can't handle her drink!" Oliver replied laughing.

"I think you right." Alice said and hiccupped.

"I had a nice night too Alice - I don't want it to end but your in no fit state to make decisions like that." Oliver said.

"Hey, I'm still sober enough to know I wouldn't sleep with a man I've only known 48 hours, sorry to burst your bubble just incase you thought you were gonna get lucky."

"OOO my lucky boxers streak has ran out, don't know how I'll take the heartbreak!" we both laughed.

He drove me home and I climbed out of his car. He climbed out too, "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"O Eager are we?"

"You bet!" he replied.

"Ok I think I can pencil you in between the lion and the elephant." she told him. "I loved our day together."

"Yeah me too Alice, I can't wait to repeat it soon. I await our time together tomorrow with much longing and anticipation."

"Aw that's cute, I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him deeply.

"Goodbye Ollie." he then jumped in his car and drove off.

"How was your day Alice?" Danny asked when I seen him.

"Oh Danny it was so great, we talked for so long about inconsequential stuff, anything and everything. We've just got so much in common Danny." I smiled dreamily. "he's just perfect Danny. I'm going to see if this one goes somewhere. I'm off to bed now I've got a lot to do tomorrow and I've said I'll see Ollie again too. He's a great person Danny!"

Alice walked out of the room, I noticed her speech had been slightly slurred, she'd also wobbled when she walked. Had the bastard got her drunk then took advantage of her? He'll kill him! That's in I'm going to phone Max tomorrow and get some information about this Oliver!

Morning came quickly, I telephone rosier.

"Oh hi, dad I've missed you hopefully I'll be able to come for a visit soon. I can't speak now though I'm at university in 20 minutes." rosier rushed.

"hi darling, is max there?"

"Oh no but here's the number for his bar, they open soon so you might want to phone him straight away."

"Ok Rosie miss you trillions take care love you baby." Danny said.

The telephone disconnected. God it had been years since he'd called her baby. But then again he'd never been away from his daughter this long before.

I quickly dial the number for Max's bar.

"Hey Max here." a man replied.

"Oh hey Danny, how's everything?"

"We're ok down here. I was just wondering about your uncle Oliver."

"What about him Danny." Max asked.

"Don't take this as an insult to your family but what type of person is he?" Danny asked.

"Why - What's he done?" max asked concerned.

"Nothing but he's got really close to Alice really fast, I just want to make sure he's not going to hurt her." Danny said.

"Look Danny you have to get Alice away from Oliver, he's a compulsive liar who only thinks about himself. He cheats on my aunt constantly. The only reason I asked him to take over my bar is so my mum could try and convince my aunt to leave him. I don't think he'll physically hurt her but we you can't be too careful just make it so she doesn't see him anymore!"

"You mean he's married?"

"Oh yeah and cheats on her constantly."

"I'm pretty sure Alice doesn't know about that, she wouldn't do that to anyone. I'll try my best max."

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you, I expected my bar to have been sold by now."

"Don't worry about it Max, it's not your fault!" Danny told him.

"Talk to you later." said Max.

The time was nearing for Alice's date, Danny had tried to talk to her a few times but bottled it at the final second. Now though there was no time for bottling.

"Alice can I talk to you." Danny's breath was taken away and his mouth went dry, she was wearing a spaghetti strap baby blue dress and had applied a little bit of makeup. God I forgot to breath. She looked stunning.

"Wow Alice, just wow."

Alice blushed "Thanks, I scrub up pretty well."

"Any way, I just need a few minutes."

"That's all I can spare, I'm meeting Oliver soon."

"Look ummm," Danny paused. "Oliver's not all that he seems." Danny said softly.

"What do you mean." Alice asked, I had her full attention now.

"Well how much do you know him?" Danny asked.

"Quite a lot, we talk about everything, he's great!"

"Look Alice before you get mad please remember I only done it because I was worried about you. I care about you and don't want to see you get hurt." Danny said quickly.

"Oh Danny what have you done!" Alice asked sadly.

"I phoned max and asked him about his uncle, he said he's a compulsive liar and doesn't care about anybody but himself." Alice looked shocked.

"Why would you say stuff like that Danny?" Alice asked.

"It's true Alice, in all the time we've known each other have you ever known me to lie to someone. Have I ever lied to you?" Danny asked.

"Oliver hasn't lied to me either." Alice retorted.

"You've know him what 3 days 4 days?" Danny answered.

"Danny just leave me alone please." Alice pleaded.

"Has he told you about his wife Alice."

Alice went white. "Wife?" Then she turned on Danny. "You know what Danny you've got a problem, you don't want me but you don't want anyone else to have me either." Alice spat.

Danny looked at her genuinely wounded. "I've gave you the information Alice, do what you want with it but remember I warned you Alice." Danny then walked away.

Alice thought for a moment, I really regretted saying those things to Danny. Even if I did feel like they were partially true. I'm going to meet up with Oliver and confront him face to face.

Danny heard the door slam. She'd left Leopards Den. Danny's heart broke. She hadn't believed him the man who would never hurt her. God he was her friend. She'd helped him cope after Sarah's funeral. He didn't know how he would have got through it if it hadn't been for her silent looks and messages. He had never thanked her for that. He should have. After all that and she still didn't trust him. The house was quiet, Evan and Dupe had left for England to visit Simon and Caroline respectively. Nomsa was also gone visiting Thandi in Jo'burg. So for the first time ever Danny was all alone in leopards Den. It wasn't what he thought it would be he realised. He didn't like it. He grabbed a bottle of Dupe's whiskey and settled down for the night in front of the T.V. it was going to be a long night!

Alice approached the bar, she saw Oliver chatting to a pretty blond. She crept inside and approached the bar behind a couple. She then put her back to them and listened.

"You're the sweetest thing known to man." he'd said.

Oh god what a snake Danny had been right. She crept back out pasted a large smile on her face and walked back in the bar. Oliver spotted her and stopped speaking to the blond immediately. His face had fell slightly when she'd walked in.

"Hello Alice, I didn't think you were coming." Oliver said.

"I wasn't going to, I felt ill this morning but I'm better now." I said feigning sweetness. This man was going to pay and she had a perfect plan. "Oliver is there anywhere we can be alone." I put emphasis on the word alone. He must have understood my meaning because he dragged me to the storeroom. How romantic. God this man's a jerk!

"I'm ready for you Oliver, I decided I want to sleep with you and I don't want to wait!" that was all the incentive he needed, he stripped off all his clothes, in his hurry he didn't notice me not removing my own. He was standing in front of me naked. I quickly gathered his clothes and ran out of the storeroom.

"Alice what you doing?" he asked suddenly worried.

"HEY LOOK EVERYONE THERES A NAKED MAN IN THE STROEROOM!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

Everyone turned to Oliver, they stared and then burst into gales of laughter.

"Come get your clothes Ollie!" I said cockily, mockingly. He walked towards me slowly.

"That was for me and your wife!" I shouted at him. He reached for his clothes and I dropped them on the floor. "Goodbye Oliver!"

I walk up to the bar and order a bottle of tequila. I need something strong. I then headed back to leopards den I can't face Danny though. I go down and sit in the animal hospital. I had enough embarrassment for one day.

**A/N thats wot i think id like to do if i found out about my bf bein a married man apart from killing him thanks 4 reading ;)**


	9. 2 drunken people

Alice was sat at the table in the surgery - slowly becoming more drunk than she'd ever been in her life. She was relieved she'd found out about Oliver before she'd done something stupid like sleep with him or worse fall for him! Then again she did have a habit for falling for married men, that was just her! She'd tried to convince herself she'd fell for him but she knew she hadn't. There was only one person she loved, she knew he loved her too but not in the way she wanted, he loved her in a platonic way - unfortunately. She was also a firm believer that you couldn't love 2 people at once. So only man could have owned her heart. The only time she would let herself admit this was when she was drunk. Oliver had definitely been a mistake but admitting her feelings for Danny would be 10 times worse. The sympathy I could definitely live without! She went to pour herself another drink and realised her bottle was empty. Think it's time to go up to the house, hopefully Dupe hasn't hidden all of his alcohol hehehe. She staggered up to the house and creeps up on the veranda and through the front door. I don't want Danny to know I'm home! She was doing fine until she walked into the table that was in the hallway. "OW! Dammit!" she was being clumsy tonight, it was the fresh air which had did it. She'd been fine until the fresh air had hit her and the boom! Now she was nearly inebriated! She started giggling. "Shush Alice!" she whispered to herself chidingly. God she sounded like a baby elephant. "Aw they are so cute!" she said. I'm like dumb and dumber tonight she thought. She heard the drone of the TV in the living room. There was a bowl of popcorn there too but no-one in there. No alcohol though. She turned off the TV and continued her search through the house. For some reason Danny was nowhere to be found tonight and neither was the alcohol! "Damn Dupe!" Looks like its coffee for Alice tonight! "Coffee's boring" she huffed. She went into the kitchen and set a pot of coffee brewing, she then carried her coffee through to the living room and picked up the bowl of popcorn. No reason to let it go to waste. She went into her room and sat cross legged on her bed. She rested the bowl of popcorn between her knees. She flicked through the channels and saw there was nothing to watch, then she came across a film on. The Ring, she'd never seen it but her friends had spoke about it when it had came on at the pictures. She decided to get comfortable and began to watch.

Danny walked towards the house. He'd been checking on the animals in the holding pens. They'd all been fine but old habits were hard to break. He wondered what Alice was up to. No doubt having lots of fun! He decided to take his mind off her, he had the night to himself and was going to try and have a little fun. He walked into the house towards his popcorn and TV, don't ask him what prompted him to make popcorn. He didn't even know they had it in the house until he seen the bag in the cupboard. What could it hurt he thought. He really shouldn't have drank all that whiskey, he let out a childish giggle. See that's why he didn't drink much he became much too playful. Well at least no one was here to see him in a state, and no one to see the empty bottle as evidence. He walked into the living room, he was definitely too drunk, he'd been sure he'd left the TV on and he popcorn had disappeared too. He heard a little squeal come from Alice's bedroom. He smiled sneakily, time for Danny to have a little fun. He ran to his bedroom giggling at the thought of his plan. He pulled on a black hooded jumper and black jeans. He also rifled through the drawers for the face paint which they had for the fundraiser. He found it and quickly painted his face black. I crept to Alice's room and slowly opened the door, she didn't notice me she was completely engrossed in her movie. She sat on her bed with her back to the door. I smile and tiptoe over I notice that she is watching The Ring. The evil girl had just climbed out of the well and was climbing out of the TV that was on the screen. "Run you idiot don't just stand there!" she said to the TV. Alice was breathing hard clearly scared. I go over and wait silently behind her. I wait until the scary bit is on the screen and then grab her shoulders.

I'm sitting watching The Ring, I wish I hadn't started it now. I'm in the house alone. I hate horror movies. I should just turn it off right now - but I can't. I want to know how it ends. Samara had climbed out of the well and was coming towards us, she was after another victim.

"Run you idiot. Don't just stand there!" I hissed at the TV. I never heard my bedroom door open or the man walk through it. As Samara has done her evil and the disfigured mans face appears on the screen someone grabs my shoulders. I yelp and turn in slow motion and find someone standing there dressed all in dark clothes with a black face.

"O MY FREAKING GOD! SAMARAS COME TO GET ME" I shout. I dive away from the strong hands which held me the popcorn on my knees flying every which way, I'd jumped too far and ended up doing a back flip off my bed onto the floor. I land with a hard thump. I'm screaming hysterically by this point. I jump up and grab the closest thing to hand to protect my self. I realise I've got my back to my attacker and spin around. The first thing that registers is laughter. I blink and realise that my attacker is no other than Danny all dressed in black. He's doubled up with laughter. The sight of me with my brush held high ready to attack just cracks him up more. He laughs sop hard he's clutching his sides and tears are streaming down his face. I just stand there indignant, panting, my face flushed. Danny stopped laughing took one look at my face and burst into gales of laughter again.

20 minutes later, yes 20 minutes it took to calm him down and even now he'd have the occasional chuckle or snort if he remember my face or something.

"I still can't believe you thought Samara was coming to get you" he laughed.

"Hey I was totally into the film! It doesn't matter anyway because this is war Danny, I will not rest until I've scared you like you scared me today!" Danny was wearing his endearing smile he wore when he usually messed up, what was so endearing about it was that he didn't mess up often so when he did he look so cute! "Let the planning begin!" I crow at him.

"Oh Alice, you don't have to do that, I don't mind!" he said smiling, now he wore his aren't I charming grin, trying to convince me.

"Oh but Danny I want to, I really REALLY want to!" Alice replied.

"How come your home so early anyway? Thought you had a date with Oliver!" he said his name with disdain.

"Yeah I did, it ended rather abruptly!" Alice said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Coz I pinched his clothes and embarrassed him in front of the towns people." I said walking into the bathroom.

Danny picked up the flannel to wash the face paint off his face then paused, "You did what? Did I hear you right? You STOLE his clothes! May I ask you how, you didn't sleep with him did you?" I asked incredulous. I then began wiping the face paint off.

"What do you take me for Danny, of course I didn't sleep with him, I just let him think I did. Look the gist of it was I trusted you more than him so I went to confront him about the subject of his wife, when I arrived he was chatting up another woman with the same lines he'd used on me. So I let him think I wanted to sleep with him, when he undressed I pinched his clothes and ran out of the storeroom into the bar and told everyone he was there." she brushed her hair jerkily. "Now I just feel like a fool, a drunken fool no less!"

"Aw Alice," he hugged her from behind placing his arms around her waist. "I know you loved him." she shivered when she felt his breath upon her neck, he made her nervous when he was this close!"

Alice then looked at Danny like he was stupid. "Not love Danny - liked a lot but not love!"

Alice started cleaning off her make up, I for no reason other than a feeling start singing a song, she looked so miserable he knew he had to do something for her. Plus the whiskey was helping none!

_Starin' at you takin' off your makeup_

_Wondering why you even put it on_

_I know you think you do but baby you don't need it_

_Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone_

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

_Wait, baby don't move, right there it is_

_T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch_

_That river was cold but we gave love a chance_

_Yeah, yeah for me_

_You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom_

_That sunset river bank first time feeling_

_You smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me (_She did this as I sang it it was so cute)

_I'll just sit right here and let you take me back_

_I'm on that gravel road, look at me_

_On my way to pick you up you're standing on the front porch_

_Looking just like that remember that_

_I see a dust trail following an old red Nova_

_Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder_

Alice had turned to face me and she was smiling. "You can so unbelievably sweet sometimes." Alice told him, the alcohol in my system made me feel braver. "Alice you said earlier that I don't want you but I don't want anyone else to have you either. You were part wrong and partly right about that Alice, my problem is I DO want you and I don't want anyone else to have you except me! I really don't know what to do about it!" Alice's eyes widened.

"Danny," the word was no more than a whisper but it was all the encouragement he needed. I lowered my head and pressed my lips to hers. The scent of her filled my head and the taste of her filled my mouth. God she was intoxicating, like a drug you couldn't get enough of.

Alice pulled Danny closer, she'd wanted tingles, bone melting. Well this was that, she thought she could just melt in a puddle at his feet. Every other thought was wiped from her mind, all she wanted was Danny closer to her no matter how much she pulled though it wasn't close enough. Danny was kissing her deeply - sensually - passionately.

He stops for one minute, "Alice?" he questioned, she knew what he was asking.

"Yes" I answer. Who knows if it's the alcohol talking. I don't care, tonight I'm doing something for me. He suddenly pulls her towards his bedroom and they slam the door behind them.

**A/N hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it :) x (Knew i had to include the song as soon as i heard it sorry just OBSESSED with rascal flatts) lol**


	10. a week alone

Alice awoke slowly in strange surroundings. Oh God this wasn't her room. She was inside Danny's room lying next to him in his bed. What had she done? She groaned. Danny was still asleep, his leg thrown over hers possessively. He had his arm slung over her waist. He was smiling in his sleep. His eyes opened at the sound of her groan. He looked so sexy just then, his green eyes still hazy with sleep and his hair rumpled and his grin God, it was lethal. It should come with a hazardous to health and well being warning the sight of it nearly stopped her heart. How she'd resisted that grin for so long she didn't know. He smiled at her widely.

"Hello. You don't come he often." he said smiling.

"No I don't suppose I do." I replied smiling. "How you?" I asked.

"I'm good Alice, really good. You?" he said his grin widening, she hadn't thought it was possible but it did. He looked devastating with that huge grin.

"I'm better than good Danny." she replied. "So how long we got this empty house to ourselves for?" she asked.

"Another 6 days." he said.

"Ooooo and what can we do in 6 days, I wonder?" Alice said and grinned wickedly.

"I'm sure we'll find something. Play scrabble, monopoly?" Danny replied. "Among other things." he added. He then kissed her slowly, deeply. He pulled back quickly. "C'mon I know where this is going but we've got animals to tend to!"

"You did that deliberately!" I said

"Yeah so? Wanted you to be warmed up for tonight." He said

I jumped from the bed wearing a tiny silk top which left nothing to the imagination, Danny suddenly changed his mind, he grabbed for me but I dodged him. "O but Danny we've got animals to tend to." I said echoing him.

"You did that deliberately!" he replied.

"Yeah so, just wanted you warmed up tonight." we both laughed. I loved how we could do that, just echo each other and it doesn't seem weird or anything. We're just comfortable together and it's great but there was something that was playing on my mind.

"Can I talk to you after we've sorted the animals?" I asked seriously.

Danny frowned. "That sound ominous, you having regrets?" aw poor Danny he looked worried.

"No regrets, I promise, I really care about you and last night was wonderful!" for some reason I was reluctant to say the L word before our talk.

"Good, coz I don't regret it either, and for the record I care too." He smiled. "You'd better be getting dressed soon though before I decide to keep you as my prisoner!" he added.

"Very willing prisoner." I replied smiling.

We dressed quickly and tended to the animals in record time. We then walked back to the house.

"Ok tell me what you wanna talk about, I've been dying of anticipation!" he said impatiently. He was like a child sometimes never wanting to wait. She found it endearing actually.

"Well, it's about Sarah." I replied uneasily.

"Oh." he replied deflated. "What do you want to know?" he said defensively.

"Nothing." I replied. I tried to keep a defensive tone out of voice but I don't think it's working. I softened my voice. "I just wanted to know whether you were ok with our relationship from that point of view. I wasn't trying to pump you for information. I thought you knew I'd never do that to you. I supported you after her death and I'm just trying to do the same now."

Suddenly Danny felt like a heel. "I'm sorry, I guess I must still be a little sensitive where she'd concerned."

"Look Danny I don't want you to think I'm insensitive but your going to have to talk about her and get it out of the way, you can't ignore that it never happened. I'm not going to push you to and if you'd rather talk to Dupe or Caroline that's fine with me but it needs to be done." Alice said.

"Thanks, your amazing you know that. How'd you get to be so understanding." he asked.

"Living in my family, but then again it could just be me - wonderful." he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Oh wait another thing." she pulled away from the kiss. "Birth Control, we weren't exactly careful last night."

"O yeah," he looked sheepish. "What do you want to do?"

"Well it could have happened, it's the right time in my cycle if you know what I mean." Alice said.

"Best not to tempt fate." he replied.

"Have you got any birth control?" Alice asked.

"I've got an implant for a lion." he said grinning.

"Danny." I said

"Well I haven't exactly needed them recently." he replied.

"well I suggest you get some immediately." I said grinning at him.

"Yes Sir!" he said and saluted.

"what happens if," he paused and looked down at my stomach. "you know."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it." I replied.

Alice walked away - Danny was thinking. Could he have impregnated her - after one night? He felt a rush of possessiveness. If she was pregnant he was going to claim her as his, he was going to marry her!

Alice walked away and thought of the possibility of being pregnant with Danny's child. Could he have actually done it already? If enjoyment had anything to do with it she'd probably be expecting sextuplets. It's not that she didn't want to be pregnant with Danny's baby eventually - but that was in the future if they even stayed together but not straight away! She loved him but he still had issues regarding Sarah and until they were resolved they couldn't stay together long term. She couldn't bear to be the other woman or to play second best to a dead woman, no disrespect intended but she couldn't compete with a memory. She could never win because the memory would never disappoint him.

The next 5 days passed quickly they were enjoying their last night of freedom together. Danny had been to town and bought an extra large box of condoms. Alice had looked at it and asked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." he replied. He'd bought the condoms the same day. She'd been relived he'd done that because she wouldn't have lasted the night. God she was happy. Dupe and Evan returned home tomorrow - Nomsa the next day. Alice and Danny still needed to talk about who they were going to tell and what they were going to tell them. My period was also due but she hadn't been feeling like she usually would. She was usually shattered and irritable but she was actually full of energy and stupidly happy. Stop worrying Alice! It'll come - she hoped. Surely Danny can't be superman after one night together? NO WAY! Danny wanted to do something special to mark their last night alone, he'd asked her what she would like to do. She said a box of playing cards and a cheeseburger would make her as happy as a clam, so reluctantly he'd agreed, he'd wanted to go out to a restaurant. I'd told him if we went there we wouldn't necessarily be alone.

So here we are sitting in the living room. They played every card game know to man and woman for that matter. Snap, Gin Rummy pontoon, switch just to name a few. They also made up a few games which had been really fun too. Danny was slightly grumpy because everything they played she won, she wasn't cheating he must just be really bad at cards.

"How come you always win?" he asked.

"Coz I'm the best." she said gloating.

He snorted.

"Do I take that snort as a your definitely not the best coz I am type of snort." she asked him.

He snorted again. "You said it not me."

"Tell you what we'll have a little bet. There's one game we haven't played yet. If I win you clean out the pens for me when it's my turn for the next 3 months." she said.

"And if you lose, what do I win?" he asked his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"If you win you get what you want." I replied.

He smiled seductively. God he was so transparent. Like I had to lose a bet for that. "If your sure!" I told him.

So here we are 2 hands later. We have both won one each. We are sitting on the floor in the living room smiling across from each.

"You got any 3's?" he asked

"Go fish!" I told him.

"What??? This isn't fair you got nearly got all my cards in the last 3 turns. Your cheating Alice you've got to be!"

"Moi!" I asked my face the picture of innocence. "Your just jealous coz I'm winning and your going have to clean out the pens." I cackled at him.

"That's it, lemme see em!" he said smiling.

"What, No way! Don't you trust me?" she asked acting hurt.

"When it comes to cleaning the animal pens NO - so lemme see em!" he retorted smiling.

"Oh Danny, you wound me - I don't know how my poor heart will deal with the heartbreak." she said with a sarcastic tone. "But ya still not seeing my cards." she said.

They both smiled. Alice knew that smile. He had something planned. He suddenly launched at her, but she'd anticipated it before he'd reached her she'd rolled herself into a tight ball and clutched her cards tight to her chest.

"Gimme the cards!" he shouted smiling. "I won't be held accountable for what happens afterward, it's your last chance my dear!"

"NEVER!!!" she replied laughing.

"You leave me no choice then." he then did the only thing he could do, he tickled her all over.

"Ok Ok you win." she said between bursts of laughter. "I give in your king!" She launched her cards at him but he ignored them. He noticed that she'd left herself open to further attack and began tickling her stomach.

"Sorry Alice, you had your chance, this is much more fun anyway." he said laughing. He tickled her till they were both red faced and panting. Somehow they were positioned so she was flat on her back and he was straddling her legs. He leaned over her until his face was inches from hers.

"Since you shouted that I won does that mean I get to collect my prize?" he asked.

"You'd better!" she replied breathlessly, this was a regular occurrence when Danny was this close. "Or I will definitely have to hurt you."

He kissed her, they didn't make it to the bedroom, or to the protection for that matter not that either one of them noticed.

**A/N this wasn't going to be this chapter but wanted a happy danny and alice coz my other stories they seem to fight and not have any fun time alone so here it is :) big thanks 2 my friend laura 4 help with the go fish card game was alil bit stuck there :)**


	11. everyone knows

Danny and Alice awoke early the following morning.

"Ok Danny what do you want to do about us?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what you mean." he said evading the question.

"Don't play dumb Danny - you know what I mean. Do you want to tell Evan about us or wait. You know him better than anyone, how do you think he'll react?" I asked.

"Alice it's not as simple as that, his mothers only been gone 6 months! I don't want him to think I've moved on!" Danny suddenly realised what he said. "Look Alice I didn't mean it like that…" he trailed off.

"So in other words that's exactly what you meant! Don't worry Danny you won't have to tell anyone - consider our week together a bit of fun because obviously you haven't moved on yet!" Alice stormed away. Danny didn't try to stop her. God he was confused. He loves Sarah but on the same hand he loves Alice too. When Miranda had died he hadn't had this problem, but then again he hadn't fell for another woman so quickly! With Sarah it had been slow like a wave flowing over you at the beach when your lying on the sand. He had seen it coming, felt it coming. If he was being honest he had started falling for Alice while Sarah had been alive, he'd ignored it, or more like denied it to himself but he knew it was true! He wasn't proud of that fact but there it was. Alice's fiery stubbornness had enthralled him. Her blue eyes so alive with amusement and humour and that smile Lord it could melt glaciers, so warm so open. She was so different from Sarah, not that he loved her any less! Alice was right, it was about time he put the issue of Sarah to bed permanently. He knew just the man he had to speak to to do it.

Evan and Dupe soon arrived at home. Alice still hadn't returned to the house so Danny hadn't had the chance to talk to her yet.

"Hey Evan, how you been?" Danny asked.

"It was great seeing dad and Olivia again. I'd never admit but I've missed her!" Evan said.

"How is Livvie?" I asked. My eyes held a flicker of sadness. I still wished that Olivia would come home but with every day that passed it seemed less and less likely that that would be happening.

"She's good, she wants to come and visit, she'll be down next week." Evan told him

Danny smiled widely, "That's great news!" Danny said.

"Can we talk mate, it's important!" Danny asked Evan

"Sure Danny, just let me get sorted and I'll be right there."

I decided to move away from the house for my little man to man chat to Evan. I honestly didn't know how Evan would react but if he wanted to take his frustrations out on me he wanted to be away from the house, he didn't want Dupe interrupting them. They were in the truck driving along the fence line. Evan chatted about England, the weather and other miscellaneous stuff. Danny nodded at regular intervals although he wasn't really listening. All he could see in his mind was the hurt on Alice's face when she realised he wasn't over Sarah yet. They climbed out and Danny told Evan that he wanted to talk about his mother.

"How you been feeling recently, about your mother, Jana everything really?" Danny asked softly.

"I miss my mum if that's what your asking. I love her and wish I could just hear her voice sometimes you know?" he said.

"Yeah, I felt that too!" I admitted.

We walked over and sat on a fallen log.

"Livvie looks more like mum every time I see her, it's actually a comfort to know she's living on in her."

"Hey she lives on in you too!" Danny told him.

"Yeah but I look like dad but Liv, she sees mum everyday, all she has to do is look in the mirror!" Evan said.

"Your more like your mother than you think, that stubborn streak a mile wide that you have, that's your mother!" Evan smiled. "That cheeky grin your wearing right now, that's your mother too! The way your eyes twinkle when you smile. How your willing to risk anything to protect others and animals. That is ALL your mother Evan!" Evans eyes filled with tears.

"Thanks Danny." Danny puts his arms around Evans shoulders and pulls him close. "Anytime you need a reminder of your mother - just think about anytime you've done something good, or played a joke on anyone which you've found hilarious. That's your mother, a kind loving completely insane person!" We both laughed. We then sat and discussed our memories of Sarah.

"Hey Danny this was good. We should do it again." Evan said smiling.

Alice had been right, this had been cathartic - he felt like a wound had been lanced. All of the poison and venom had been drained. He felt lighter somehow.

"That isn't all that I came to talk about Evan."

"Oh" Evan replied.

"It's about me and Alice actually." I started.

Evan nodded.

I wouldn't say we're together but I like her and she likes me." I said trying to gauge Evans reaction.

"Do you mean like working relationship or like a couple?" he asked his face completely neutral.

"I mean like a couple. How do you feel about that?" Danny asked.

A whole range of emotions ran through Evan.

"I don't know Danny - I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Happy - angry - upset. Can I have a little while to think, I'll get back to you. It's just after our little talk about mum I'm having a little emotional overload here!" Evan said.

"I just want to tell you that no matter what happens with me and Alice or anyone else for that matter it will never affect us. You're my son and I love you and nobody will EVER come between us - Ok." Danny said passionately.

Evan put his arms around Danny and hugged him hard "Ok." That had meant a lot to Evan. He had felt happier after hearing that snippet of information, maybe this thing with Alice wasn't really too bad.

"C'mon we'd better get back to Leopards Den, they'll be worried about us!" Evan said.

"Yeah plus with Nomsa away the 4 of us will have to cook for ourselves!"

Evan grimaced. Danny noticed his face. "My thoughts exactly!" Danny said smiling.

Alice had stayed in the surgery all day. Maybe she'd over-reacted to Danny but when he'd said he wasn't over Sarah it had hurt. Their week together had been the best time she'd had in ages and after he'd said that it felt like it had been belittled somehow. Her over reaction proved one thing, she was irritable which meant her period was coming. She heaved a sigh of relief. She put her head down and continued with her paperwork. Danny walked in to speak to her.

"Hello!" she said stiffly.

Danny grabbed a chair and manoeuvred it so that it was opposite her. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"The usual." she replied. "Paperwork, ordering medicine, doing an inventory…" she let her voice trail off.

"Look about this morning, what was said…" Danny had started but Alice interrupted.

"I understand. You haven't come to terms with Sarah's death yet and your ashamed of our relationship - at least I know now rather than later!" she finished for him.

"That isn't what I was going to say Alice. I had a talk with Evan today about Sarah. I asked how he was feeling about it and other things. To be honest our talk made me feel a lot better. I'm going to be honest, a little bit of my heart still belongs to Sarah, but the same can be said for Miranda. I loved them both completely with everything inside me. But Alice the largest part of my heart belongs to you. Just give me time ok, I'm getting there. Like I said my talk with Evan helped a lot. I also spoke to him about us being a couple."

"How'd that go? I asked.

"He seemed a little overwhelmed after our little chat but he's a good kid. He'll understand." Danny smiled. "So we ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah." Alice smiled back at him. "Aw our first fight, we're cute aren't we?"

"Well I am." he replied.

"You bet you are!" I retorted quickly. He pulled her close for a make up kiss.

"C'mon lets go and break the news to Dupe."

We told Dupe and he was exuberant about it. We were all sat in the living room. I was sat next to Danny on the sofa. Evan had been completely fine. As we'd walked in he'd threw me a huge smile which had me feel a lot better.

"So you two are together huh? I must admit I had a feeling this was coming since the day of my engagement drink." Dupe said.

"Why what happened?" Alice asked.

"Well," Dupe said grinning. " I got it all on tape." he said chuckling.

"This is probably good for a laugh." Danny said "Do we need popcorn?"

Alice looked at him, she was remembering The Ring movie incident. He looked down at her and grinned.

"Oh yeah it's definitely good for a laugh." Dupe said.

"Oh no should we be worried?" Alice asked.

Dupe placed the video in the machine and pressed play.

Danny appeared on the screen in a pink tutu singing I'm a Barbie girl complete with actions.

Danny watched the tape in horror. "OH MY GOD!!!" he exclaimed. "What did you do to me? WHY am I dancing like that and the song!!! Did you record this to blackmail me for the rest of my life!" Danny asked. Alice was in stitches by Danny side.

"Dunno why your laughing." Dupe said.

On the tape Danny was nearly finished his song when the camera panned over to Alice. She had a belt and tea towel wrapped around her head like a turban, the tea towel was over her head and hair and flowed to her shoulders. She was completely into Danny singing dancing like a Egyptian waving her arms at shoulder height from side to side. Danny fell on the floor as his song ended and was laughing. She suddenly starts singing No-one needs to know by Shania Twain she never took her eyes off Danny as she did so.

On the sofa with Danny Alice turned 5 different shades of red. She covered her face with her hands. "This I so embarrassing!" she declared.

Suddenly Danny jumped up off the floor (On The TV) he grabbed Alice and they danced around the room singing Man I feel like a woman by Shania Twain. As they finished singing they both fell on the sofa laughing hysterically. Dupe appears on the screen, "This people is why children don't drink alcohol!" the screen went blank.

Once everyone had stopped laughing Danny said. "I hope you know that as soon as I can get it that tape will be destroyed." Danny laughed.

"Doesn't matter! I've got copies. For collateral incase I need it."

"So that's what you meant by alcohol doesn't lie, you said I'd said stuff to Danny. God I SANG to him! That's worse. And the song, you can't get much worse."

Danny pulled her close and kissed her. "I thought you were cute!"

"Sorry Danny but you sang Barbie girl, I loved the bit when you went to brush your long blond hair."

"Hey!!!" he said laughing.

They were ribbed mercilessly for the rest of the night. It was a good day. Tomorrow came too quickly though.


	12. trouble in paradise

Danny and Alice were in bed the following morning, "God I could just stay here all day with you." Alice said. "But of course duty calls."

She gave him a quick kiss and climbed out of bed to get dressed.

"Hey how about we play hooky later and go to Jo'burg just me and you." Danny asked.

"Yeah." she said smiling "That could be good."

They both emerged from their bedroom and walked into kitchen for breakfast which consisted of toast as Nomsa wasn't back til later on in the morning.

"Thank God Nomsa's back today!" Alice said.

"Yeah but it was fun you cooking for me in nothing but an apron when we had the house to ourselves. The food was crap though." he continued "And it took long enough to get the black marks off the pan."

"That was your fault, YOU distracted me!"

He grabbed her, pulled her close and whispered close to her ear that she was always a distraction. Things were just about to get abit heated when the radio crackled. "We'll save that for later yeah?" Danny said.

"Alice - Danny, it's Dupe. One of you pick up."

Danny picked up. "Hey Dupe it's Danny What's up?"

"We got 2 Ellies snared Danny the matriarch and her calf. Will be best if you and Alice could get yourselves down here. You'll have to try and treat them at the same time so the other doesn't get agitated.!" Dupe said.

"Ok we're on our way, where are you?"

Dupe told him and Danny and Alice set off with the vet boxes.

They arrived and saw that the matriarch was getting increasingly agitated and her baby was distressed.

"Ok Alice I'll take the matriarch and you take the calf ok?" Danny said

They both set off, the mother was clearly worried about her baby, Danny had her untangled in no time but the baby was in a worse state.

"It's ok sweetie - we'll have you sorted in no time." she said in a soothing voice.

The mother elephant saw Alice, raised her head and trumpeted then started to charge.

"Alice move out of the way!" Danny yelled.

"I'll be done in under a minute!" she shouted.

She'd just sprayed the elephant with disinfectant and jumped out of the way when the mother elephant reached her. The trunk grazed her chest and she abit winded but apart from that she was fine. She lay in the long grass panting trying to catch her breath. She saw Danny's concerned green eyes over her and she smiled triumphantly. "Told you I'd be fine!" she said.

Danny suddenly got angry, "Next time I tell you to move I want you to move OK!" Danny yelled.

"Next time you TELL me!" this angered Alice. "Danny you don't tell me anything." I said.

"At least everyone is fine!" Dupe said but both Danny and Alice ignored him.

"You could have been trampled!" he shouted.

"But I wasn't!" she retorted. "It would never have come to that I would have moved in time!" she said.

"Look, this isn't up for discussion." Danny stated.

"I don't know who you think you are trying to boss me around!" Alice said angrily.

"The person who loves you and doesn't want to se you hurt, you mean too much to me!" he said.

"Just coz you love me doesn't mean you can tell me what to do! Alice told him. "I can take care of myself." she said

"Too many people I love have been hurt and I'm not letting it happen to you!" Danny was shouting again.

"O so that's what this is about - you think I'm going to place myself in danger because other people have!" Alice retorted.

"And what do you mean by that." Although Danny sounded calm there was an edge to his voice.

"You know exactly what it means! Just coz Sarah ran into the fire you expect me to do the same - I'm not that stupid Danny!"

"You've crossed a line Alice!" Danny snarled.

"Don't tar me with the same brush Danny I'm not her!" she shouted.

"Yeah your not good enough!" he said in anger.

Alice's eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock. "Nice to know how you really feel, this discussion is OVER!" Alice spat this at him. "I'm going home." she jumped in the truck and sat in the far corner.

"Look Alice I didn't mean…" he shouted over.

"Danny don't even go there! I mean it. I really don't want to talk to you right now never mind look at you. Just leave me alone before I say or do something I might regret!

Dupe looked at Danny. "You went too far man!" he said.

"I know and I don't know how to fix it." Danny replied.

"I don't think you can!" Dupe said. They walked over and Alice sat as far away from Danny as she could she leaned over in her seat and stared in the opposite direction that Danny was sitting. They arrived at the house and Alice jumped straight out of the truck and went straight into her room. She stayed in there for 2 hours and only came out to go to the bathroom, then she went straight back in.

Alice walked out of her room. She walked up to Dupe and hugged him, then Evan she shouted of Nomsa who came and she also hugged her. "You guys are great, I promise I'll stay in touch!" Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked.

"I'm going Evan - I know how Danny really feels now. He can go to hell for all I care!" her voice and eyes betrayed her. Her voice spoke the words but her tone was that of a shattered woman and her eyes were flat and full of unshed tears. She walked back to her room. She stopped at the door. "I'll miss you guys." she said with a sad smile. Evan went in search of Danny.

"She's going Danny, I don't know what you've said to her but she's leaving If you love her you have to stop her!!" Evan said in panic.

Thanks for the warning mate." Danny said. He wasn't that worried she wouldn't leave him he thought confidently. He was sat on stairs when Alice came out with her case to wait for her taxi.

"Why are you going?" he asked.

"I thought that was obvious!" she retorted. "I refuse to stay knowing you feel the way you do!" she said.

"Look Alice don't be stupid. You know I didn't mean what I said I was angry. C'mon lets go inside and talk about this." he said.

Alice's taxi pulled up and she walked towards it. "No more talking Danny, I'm sick of your talking. It got you in this mess. Your words have hurt me once too many times and now I have had enough! When your ready to trust me, trust that I can make my own decisions. I just might come back! You'll also be happy to know that I got my period this morning so there's no baby either!"

"Look Alice just stay we can…" he started to say.

She climbed in the taxi, "I'll phone you Danny, maybe."

The driver pulled away taking Danny's whole life with him.

Dupe walked out onto the veranda, "She went." Dupe said. It wasn't a question more like a statement.

"Yeah." Danny said breathlessly. "I honestly didn't think she'd go!"

"You went too far Danny, I heard what you said to her!"

"But I didn't mean it!" Danny told him.

"It makes no difference to her, you still said it. You compared her to your dead wife and found her lacking. You can't blame her for being angry!" Dupe said.

"I don't blame her for being angry. I understand why she is angry but she didn't have to leave." Danny told him.

"Yes Danny she did. She couldn't live with Sarah's ghost hanging over her!" Dupe said in defence of Alice's decision. "You're the cause of this - if you want her to come back your going to have to fix this!"


	13. double bombshell!

**A/N i would appreciate any feedback on what you think about the end of this chapter. good or bad. me and my boyfriend talked about this and he was like NO WAY lol i wrote it anyway thanks x**

She'd been back home for 2 weeks staying at her aunt's home in Glasgow - this was where she found out her dad was dying. This information hadn't shocked or upset her the way it should have. Rowan was home from the oil rigs and was caring for him, he had been doing that for the last year. She decided to telephone Rowan later. She wanted the chance to say goodbye to her father. They may have never gotten on but he was her father! She'd been ill recently. Sick morning noon and night actually. Nothing she did sent it away, it was really depressing her actually. She'd been getting terrible migraines too. Her aunt had remarked that her mother had been the same when she'd been carrying her. That worried Alice more than it should. She'd had her period albeit lighter and shorter than usual but hey she wasn't complaining. She was also stressed out that couldn't be helping either. Still she was going to the doctors next week to make sure! She was back at the agency working this kept her busy, not busy enough that she didn't think of Danny with every second that passed but that would fade soon. - she hoped. There were many times that she'd been thinking of Danny and found herself dialling his number in a trance like state, that is until your she realised what she was doing and slammed down the receiver. This had to stop, she was worried that she end up phoning him in her sleep and beg him to forgive her and take her back before she woke up. It wasn't her fault this happened she just missed him so much, with every fibre of her being. As she'd left Leopards Den she'd resisted grabbing a photo of Danny. Not that she'd forget what he'd look like, that would never happen. It was just for her to look at. She hadn't done simply because he wasn't hers. He never had been. He was Sarah's plain and simple. He'd never forget what Sarah had done and therefore never trust a new partner not to do the same. She'd couldn't deal with that. She needed her own space! She refused to be wrapped in cotton wool. She wasn't a dangerous person, far from it. She knew her own mind and her limits. The incident with the elephant had been a calculated risk. She hadn't been lying to him if there'd been a chance of her getting trampled she would have been out of there like a bat out of hell. If she'd backed down she couldn't guess where it would have ended up, she had a pretty good idea of what would have happened though her staying at home all day. NO WAY she's a vet it's in her blood. She couldn't give it up same way he couldn't. if she'd backed down she may aswell have just kissed her career goodbye because it will have only got worse! No she'd stood her ground and ultimately lost the thing she loved most in the world. Well you know the saying if you love someone let them go, if they don't come back you never had them at all. She'd always believed that love wasn't complete until you had 2 hearts, each person contributed one half. He'd had hers but obviously she hadn't had his! She'd phoned last week and he'd picked up the phone, he'd sounded good and he'd told her he felt good but his stance hadn't changed. he felt like he hadn't done anything wrong and so did she. They were at a impasse and neither were willing to budge. She'd put the phone down, she couldn't bear another argument she didn't want to be reminded that she'd never measure up to Sarah. The argument they'd had hadn't bothered her, she was used to them. Her parents had argued a lot as she'd been growing up. No it was the fact that he'd said she wasn't good enough. God that had hurt, it had felt like a blade through her heart. Fair enough she had pushed him and said some bad stuff but that, it was below the belt! well no point dwelling on it now. It was over - done. She can't say she's happy but it'll get better it has too.

It had been 2 weeks since Alice had left. He had to admit he'd never been more miserable in his entire life. He was lost without her. He kept going to talk to her and then realising she wasn't there. She'd been more than his partner, she was his friend. She'd understood him, really understood him, more than Dupe, Evan or even Sarah ever could. He loved her, truly loved her and he'd never told her, but if she wasn't willing to back off and stay out of harms way then they couldn't be together. He wasn't losing someone else he loves! It simply is not happening. Olivia had came to visit last week, Evan had been right she is a carbon copy of Sarah. He'd spoke to her about Alice, to say she hadn't taken the news well had been a understatement. She'd been absolutely furious. She'd been straight on the phone to her dad asking him to change her flight because she wanted to come home immediately. She'd the locked herself in her room until the time had come to leave. She hadn't even said goodbye to him she'd just climbed into the taxi with Caroline and left. The same way Alice had left actually. He felt guilty about Caroline having to leave too she and Dupe didn't get much time together and he'd ruined it by telling Olivia something which was already over. On that note Caroline had taken the news better. He'd explained to her how he hadn't been looking for it that it had just happened. She'd been not ecstatic about it but she said she'd wanted him to be happy. He was grateful for that. His head was just a complete mess at the minute. Dupe had been on at him to sort this stuff out with Alice, everyone could tell the effect it was having on him, but he didn't know how. She wasn't willing to compromise and he couldn't compromise on this issue. He couldn't even go after her because he didn't know where she was. She'd telephoned last week. He'd tried to keep a neutral voice and he thought he'd done ok actually but inside he was literally begging her to come back, that he needed her. The conversation had been stilted. To say it was awkward had been putting it mildly! He wanted her to come home, but it had to be on her terms, if he forced her back she would never agree with anything he said and he couldn't deal with her leaving again. The phone call had ended rather abruptly, it had started to get heated so she'd put the phone down on him! He knows that he sounds uncompromising and controlling, he's not like that truly but he needs to know she's safe that's just the way it had to be.

_**1 Week Later**_

Alice had been down to visit her father a week ago. The doctor had been in with him, he'd asked her to come back later. Unfortunately she had a full week of work ahead of her. She agreed to come down on her next day off. Her father had said it was urgent he speak to her and not to miss it. She'd wondered what was wrong, he had never wanted to talk to her this eagerly, as a child she'd been seen but not heard. While Rowan had been the angel child she couldn't do right for doing wrong. everything she'd done hadn't been good enough for him. In the end she'd stopped trying she knew her mother was proud of her and that's all that mattered. Maybe he wanted to try and make up, mend bridges? Well it was too late as far as she was concerned, she'd go and see him out of respect but that was all, nothing he said or done could erase everything she'd endured at his hands, she just wished she knew why he hated her so, maybe she should ask him? She was sitting thinking that when she heard her name called.

"Alice Collins to room 3 please."

She was in the doctors surgery at her appointment, She walked down the corridor and looked out the window as she did so it was cold and wet outside but what did she expect - it's Glasgow. She walked in and smiled at the doctor.

"So Alice what is your problem?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I feel sick and nauseous all day, and certain smells set me off too, especially food! I've had a migraine across my forehead which I've had for 3 days now, at times it's blinding. I'm constantly shattered too. Also heartburn which I never suffer from!

"Alice, I know this sounds obvious but have you done a pregnancy test? They are all classic symptoms of pregnancy."

"No, I had my period I'm actually due another one in a weeks time. It was slightly lighter and shorter than normal but well I'm stressed!" Alice told her.

"I'd feel better if you completed a test anyway." the doctor replied. She handed Alice a bottle and I went into the bathroom. I returned a few minutes later and she used a dipstick test. I was confident, I'd had my period!

"Well Alice according to this you are most definitely pregnant." the doctor told her.

"WHAT!!!" I stood up quickly and swayed, I felt a sudden rush of dizziness. The doctor stood and steadied me, she sat me back on the chair.

"How, I had my period!" I exclaimed.

"There's something called decidual bleeding - this is very like the bleeding you would experience if you got a period.. Basically your hormones are all out of whack - the placenta hasn't attached to the uterine wall properly and you lose that part of the lining. It's quite common in early pregnancy.

"What about the baby, will it be ok?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh yes don't worry, your child and you for that matter are in no danger at all. Can you tell me the last time you had a period Alice?"

I told her.

"That would make you 6 weeks along, I can't be sure they be able to tell you better at your scans." I count back the days. It had happened that one night with Danny. Frigging superman!

"Here's a prescription, I want you to start taking Folic acid supplements. A midwife will be in touch soon. Congratulations Alice." the doctor smiled at me and I smile back automatically but as I walk outside my minds in turmoil. Decidual bleeding? And what was she supposed to tell Danny, she'd told him that there was no baby. He also lived in South Africa! How were they going to work this out, she couldn't keep her child away from it's father. That wouldn't be fair, just because she and Danny had a poor relationship he was still the best father any child could have, she knew that even though she had a bad father of her own. That reminds her she'd better go and see him she said she would on her day off.

She arrived at her father's house and rang the doorbell. She would never just walk inside, she wasn't welcome enough for that! Rowan let her in and told her which bedroom was her dad's. He looked at her with resentment in his eyes. He'd inherited those eyes from their dad. She didn't know why he disliked her so much! They'd been close when they been younger but Alice had to get away from their father, Rowan had began to resent that and obviously it had grown over time. She walked into the room. The man was frail and thin and lain out on a bed. The man who had scared her so much as a child had grown old. He wasn't as scary anymore she realised. She walked over and sat on the chair by his bed. There was a box on his bedside table. "Hello Dad." she said.

"Hello Alice, how have you been." he asked stiffly.

"I'm good Dad." she replied.

"I've got something to tell you, something your mother wanted me to tell you a long time ago but I didn't." He started.

"Ok." she said frowning, this was weird.

"Many years ago, while Rowan was still a baby we decided to go on a family holiday. Money was tight but I'd got a good deal on a park in Africa. I had a good time bonding with Rowan. Your mother had a good time too. I hoped that by taking her somewhere nice it would convince her that I loved her, that I wanted to be a proper family. I loved her I wanted to be happy with her. I wanted to be close as a family! It soon became apparent that she didn't love me. She became enamoured with the owner of the park. He was a older man, a married man. She had a little fling while we were there I hated her for it!" The last words were spoken with venom.

"I don't understand, what's this got to do with me?" I asked.

"YOU were a product of that fling! You are not my child."

Alice felt sick. "What - I don't understand."

"I begged your mother to get rid of you. I never wanted you. She never would, she said you were a product of love and that she loved you more than she could ever love me! You were a constant reminder of what she done to me. On her death bed she begged me to take you to your REAL father. Begged me to tell you about him. I promised her I would and now I have." he smile malevolently. "She wanted you to go and live with him but I kept you to spite her beyond the grave! I can now die in peace. That box there is everything your mother had from your father." he lay back and closed his eyes.

"So that's why you hated me, it wasn't anything I done, not the choices I made, it was because I wasn't your child. Why didn't you get in touch with my real dad. Why couldn't you let me be happy?" I shouted at him

"I was getting my revenge. She loved you so much because you weren't my child. That's the reason why I hate you so much."

Alice grabbed the box and stormed out of the room. She stopped and turned back. "As a child I used to wish and pray that you weren't my dad. I used to pray to mum to send me a new dad who loved me. I guess she was listening all along. You'll rot in hell for what you've done!!!" I slam the door behind me as I leave. She ignored Rowan as she left. She went to her mum's grave and sat and talked to her.

"So mum was I the product of love?" the wind whistled through he trees, I like to think she's answering me. I open the box. There's only two things, a old phone number and a photograph. Unfortunately the photo is badly damaged. It had been ripped into pieces and then taped back together I can vaguely make out blue eyes and black hair. So that's where they came from. All her family aunts uncles cousins. Her parents even Rowan, were quite fair. The eyes had been a mystery, her dads were green and her mums brown. Her's were blue, not unheard of from a parent with green eyes but her colour blue was bright, she could never have inherited them from any one other than a parent. The phone number is likely disconnected too. She would probably never find her dad, who keeps records from 30 years ago? She pulled out the phone number and decided to try it. She punched in the number. She spoke to a operator he told her the number had been disconnected she asked him if there was a forwarding number of some sort.

"Oh yes wait there I'll patch you through." he'd said.

"Thanks" she replied. The phone rang.

A familiar voice picked up the phone, "Hello Leopards Den." she quickly put the phone down.

"Oh no mum - not him!" she pleaded. She looked at the photo again it was undeniable her father was Anders Du Plessis!

**A/N so wot do you think please review :)**


	14. back to africa

_**5 Months Later**_

Here she was back in South Africa. For good this time. She'd done a lot of thinking in the last few months mainly about Dupe - her father. She had no idea what to call him! She decided before she dropped the bombshell on him she wanted to find some stuff out first. Like whether her dad knew where she'd been staying and was just trying to embarrass her in front of her boss. She didn't think so though. The photograph she had, the eyes his were a paler blue but they resembled hers and underneath the grey you could tell that his hair was jet black. They were similar in height and I dunno it just feels right. One thing she did know is that she's grown up now, she didn't really have a dad growing up and didn't know if she wanted one now. She cares about Dupe but she doesn't know what to do!

She had a big surprise for Danny too, not only was she pregnant but she'd discovered at her scan that it is…….wait for it TWINS! She really was going to kill Danny for doing this to her! She thought smiling. No wonder she felt like a whale already. She was only 27 weeks but she felt much larger. Apparently the babies were big for their age too. She'd decided to fly over now because she was pretty sure if she left it any later they wouldn't allow her to fly. Everything was already sorted for her, her flat, part time job, medical insurance, doctors. All done - God love her friend Ashley! She'd decided to move to Jo'burg mainly for Danny. So he had a chance to know his children. There was nothing keeping her in Scotland anyway. Plus her dad was here and maybe they could have a relationship. If she ever plucked up the courage to tell him. She could never keep Danny away from the twins. Not after what had happened to her! She loved her babies more than anything. They had family here, Dupe, Danny, Danny step children would be their brother and sister. There was no reason to stay in Scotland. She knew what she was having too, they asked her at the 20 week scan and she hadn't been able to resist finding out. A girl and a boy. Her little girl was bigger than her little boy, a fighter too she was always waving her hands about on the screen when she'd had scans. While her little man was just content to lie there on the screen and just be mellow, like his dad she thought smiling. She liked the thought of one of each. She would never have to go through this again. There were no twins on her side as far as she knew. Considering she didn't know her father though she could be wrong! So for the moment she was blaming the twins on Danny. She definitely had to talk to Danny soon! What was she going to do, wait til they born and turn up on his doorstep and say hi Danny come and meet your twins? That would go down really well she was sure. With every week that passed it became harder and harder to tell him. She hadn't spoke to him in over 5 months! Not since the argument where she'd put the phone down on him. She was actually dying to hear his voice. She picked up the phone and dialled Leopards Den.

Danny was going out of his mind. No-one had seen or heard from Alice in over 5 months! He had no idea where she was or whether she was even alive! NO!!! she wasn't dead, he'd know it, he'd feel it! It was likes he'd dropped off the face of the earth. He rang all the numbers he could find old and new and nothing. He rang the aunt she'd been staying with, apparently she'd left that house and hadn't been back since. He'd only had number by accident as she hadn't withheld the number when she'd phoned him. He was ready to go to Scotland and start canvassing streets searching door to door! Why hadn't he told her he loved her? He'd been an idiot he knew that but it was too late now she was god knows where! The telephone rang. He picked it up.

**_"_**Hello Leopards Den." he said.

"Hello Danny, it's Alice."

"Oh my God, thanks goodness your ok. I've been out of my mind, I was ready to go to Scotland and mount a search party for you. I've been so worried, why haven't you called?" he asked her.

"Actually Danny, I'm back in South Africa, Can we meet somewhere we need to talk." she said.

Danny was irritated she had came back and hadn't even bothered to tell him, he'd been going out of his mind with worry and she'd been here the whole time! "I thought we'd said everything there was to say!" he said angrily.

"Look, this is important Danny!" she told him.

"Yeah well your safety and well being is important to me and you couldn't even phone me to tell me you were still alive!" he said.

"Danny, we aren't a couple anymore you can't keep tabs on me! God all we do is go around in circles the same argument just different words! It doesn't matter Danny I phoned hoping you'd grew up in the past few months. I wish I hadn't bothered with you now I don't know why I did! Just remember I tried!" she slammed the phone down.

What was wrong with him? Why did he feel the need to pick fights with her all the time? God he was a fool. She'd extended the Olive branch, and he'd just smacked it away. She'd come back to Africa willingly, at this moment he didn't know why she bothered with him either! He started making some calls. Alice had friends in South Africa. He was going to find her - he wanted to talk to her face to face. An apology was in order. that's if she even listened to him.

Alice resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room. WHY had she even tried? In the last 5 months he hadn't changed. No he'd just gotten worse. How had she ever loved him. How did she still love him? He could be so hurtful at times. Her eyes filled with tears. She felt a little kick, Ok Ok I know no tears! She told them. They knew when she was crying. They always elbowed or kicked her it was weird. She didn't know whether that was her little boy trying to comfort her or her little girl telling her to pick herself up and stop being soft! On that note if she got much bigger with these 2 she was going to burst. I mean trust her to get pregnant by a 6 foot man with twins at her height! The doctor had assured her that little woman carried tall men's babies all the time but she wasn't so sure. Apparently the babies would come at about 37weeks. The normal delivery for twins. They would be fine if she delivered them then. Ashley had said that if she and Danny hadn't made up by then she would come and stay the night until she delivered. She was grateful for that. I can't see her and Danny making up before then. She'd write him a letter explaining about the twins. Obviously they couldn't even talk on the phone without arguing. Right time to cheer herself up, like about the fact that she'd be going out buying baby stuff soon. She was so excited. Cots, cribs, clothes, bottles. All that type of stuff which babies need. She couldn't wait to meet them. One good thing came out her brief relationship with Danny. She was forever thankful for her babies. She yawned loudly. She decided to have a lie down she was shattered. At this rate she'd be sleeping the clock around by the time she had her babies.

2 hours later the sound of knocking on her door awoke her. She blinked and then squinted at her clock - 2 hours sleep, they hadn't awoken her either. She was lucky to get a half hour before the twins decided to play kickboxing with her kidneys or bladder, she smiled. The knocking became more insistent. It's probably Ashley standing there with a takeout box and a smile. She usually came round to talk about this time.

She opened the door. "Hey Ash - Rowan? How did you find me? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in Alice?" he asked.

"Yeah." she stood back and allowed him entry into the apartment. She pushed the door closed. She didn't notice but it didn't latch or close fully.

"It's good to see you Rowan. We didn't really get to talk much when I last saw you." I said. "Do you want something tea, coffee."

"No I'm ok." he replied. "You didn't tell us about." he motioned to her stomach.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Rowan - as for him, its none of his business!" I said angrily.

"How can you say that, it's his grandchild!" he said fuming.

So Rowan didn't know. "No Rowan they aren't his grandchildren. Mum had an affair when they went on holiday 9 months later I arrived. He thought it was great when he told me that he'd kept me from my real dad who would have loved me! He's hated me for all these years and now I know why!" Alice said.

"He didn't hate you Alice!" Rowan said.

"Yes he did, he told me often enough. Why do you think I left?" I asked.

Rowans eyes flared. "You left because you were stupid!" he spat.

"No Rowan that's him talking, he drove me away. He couldn't even stand to look at me because I'm apparently a carbon copy of my dad I know who he is by the way, he's really nice." I smiled "A little eccentric but nice."

"How can you talk like that, dad's just died!" Rowan said sadly.

"Oh he's dead, I'm sorry for you Rowan. I know you loved him. I'm sorry I can't say the same I hate him like he hated me if not more!"

Rowan jumped up. Anger flashing in his eyes. "He took care of you, brought you up. How can you talk that like that?" Rowan shouted.

"Coz he ruined my life Rowan. He kept me from my family! Mum didn't want me to stay with him. He sucked the life out of her and she was worried he'd do the same to me. She wanted me with my real dad coz she knew he would of loved me!"

"It's all LIES!!!" he bellowed. Rowan started pacing clearly agitated.

"Rowan I think it's best you leave, I don't want anger and shouting around the kids, they don't deserve it!" she said.

"After everything he done for you Alice!" he said ignoring my early request.

"Everything he did for me!" she asked incredulously. "He was a evil nasty man and he will rot for what he did to me, said to me!" Rowan stopped deadly still, his face was thunderous. He then started to walk towards her slowly. Suddenly a tall man walked in and stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, if you go near her I'll kill you!" Danny said lowly.

"This isn't finished Alice, I'll be back!" Rowan said menacingly.

"I don't think so!" Danny told him, "You've been warned!"

He stormed out of the hose and slammed the door. Alice jumped at the bang, she then exhaled slowly and looked at Danny. He opened his arms and she went to his embrace willingly,

"So this is what you wanted to talk about," he said flicking his eyes down to her bump. As if on cue one baby, probably his feisty daughter kicked him sticking up for her mum no doubt.

"Wow it's a big one, Miranda wasn't even that big at this stage. Then again Rosie was a small baby."

"Well Danny, we've got 2 big ones." she said smiling.

"You mean twins?" he looked shocked.

"Yes, do you want to know what we're having." she asked her eyes glittering and with a huge smile.

He thought for a moment. "Go on then!" he asked excitedly. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Pink and blue, girl and boy!" she said smiling.

"Yes I got my boy! Not that I won't love my little princess the same as I love Rosie. But I need a little man to carry on the Trevanion traditions and of course the name plus a boy is every mans dream. Not that Evan won't carry on the traditions its just he's Adams, not Trevanion!" he said quickly.

"So how far are you?" he asked.

"Nearly 27 weeks." I told him. "According to the doctors I probably won't carry to term, with them being big I might even deliver early, their tall daddies fault." I said grinning. "But we've got about 2 months of peace!"

"Wow, wait a minute," he paused. " It was that first night wasn't it!"

She smiled and nodded. "Oh yeah!"

"Do twins run in your family Danny?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Must come from Duads side then." she'd saved herself from saying Dupe there

Danny found that comment weird but didn't say anything. He didn't want anything ruining this moment.

"How'd you find me?" Alice asked.

"You had left your address book at Leopards Den, I rang all your friends. Pretty much everyone told me to go to hell, except one called Ashley. She took pity on me, she told me you needed me too!" he said.

"I'm glad you came!" she said.

"Me too." he replied. "What you do to that man? He looked angry enough to kill!" he asked. "Although if he laid a finger on you they would have to scrape him off the floor by the time I was finished!" he said determinedly.

"That was Rowan, my brother." Half brother she mentally corrected. "He came to tell me that his dad had died." she said.

"HIS dad, was he not yours too." Danny asked.

"No, I grew up believing he was though. He took great delight in telling me how he kept me from my real father all these years!" Alice said sadly. She mourned for the years she'd lost.

"Oh Alice, do you know who your real dad is." Danny asked softly.

"Yeah, it's…" then she stopped. "Tell you what I'd better speak to him first."

"OK how about I take you home." he asked.

"Danny." I started.

"Look that's why I came to talk to you, I wanted to apologise. I want us to start again." he said looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah Danny and how long before you try to wrap me in cotton wool again? You can't smother me Danny. I won't be able to take it!" she said.

"How about we take it a day at a time, you can reclaim your old room at the house. Just stay for say a week" he said.

"Nothing ever happens in a week!" she exclaimed.

"Hey that happened after one night!" he retorted laughing pointing to her stomach.

"Just give us a chance - please." he asked.

It was the please that did it, she could never resist or refuse a sincere request.

"Ok but if I ever want to move back into my own space you've got to let me!"

"Only if it's after the babies are born. That's my only stipulation. But apart from that I don't like it but deal." he said grinning.

"We gonna shake on it?" she asked.

"I've got a better idea," Danny said and swooped down and caught her lips into a blistering kiss. "There we are sealed with a kiss." he said a little breathlessly.

"I've missed you." he admitted as they left.

"Me too." Alice replied.

They both smiled as the babies kicked in approval.


	15. back home

"So tell me how you've been the past few months." Danny asked.

"Aw, have you been worried?" Alice said.

"Yeah actually I have. Plus I want to know every detail of how you've been carrying the babies." Danny said smiling

Aw he could be so sweet sometimes.

"Wait pull over a minute." she grabbed her bag and pulled out 2 pictures and handed them to him. "There they are" She pointed the little figure on the left. "Here's your little girl and there is your boy." she said smiling. His daughter had her hand raised in the air. His fingers grazed over the tiny hand. "Look at her bashing her brother already." he had a soppy grin on his face.

"I wish I could have went to the scans with you." he said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Danny." she said and squeezed his hand.

"I still can't believe we did that - them in one night!" he said in awe.

"Yeah they are pretty amazing and they're not even born yet!"

Danny place his hand gently on her bump. "Thank you so much for coming back, for giving me this chance." he said softly still looking at the picture.

"it was a no brainer! I would never keep your children from you, you're the best dad any child could ask for Danny. They need you as much as they'll need me!" she kissed him.

Danny pulled away and started the car.

"Can I ask you a personal question Danny?"

"Sure" he replied.

"Why did you never have more children with Sarah?"

He breathed deeply and exhaled. "She thought she was pregnant at one time, it was then she decided she didn't want any more children. After an accident she decided that she'd rather have me but by then I already knew she didn't want them so I just said we'll not bother. It nearly split us up Alice, it was a bad time for us." he said sadly. "But I've got you and my 2 little babas now so I'm ecstatic"

"So how were you in the beginning then?" he asked.

"The usual, morning sickness morning noon and night. I craved sponges even now I could just sit and chew on a sponge! I sleep more now, like 23 hours out of 24. And I get migraines if I'm stressed." she told him.

"We'll have to make sure your not stressed then." he told her smiling.

That was going to be hard! First she had to get the ledgers from 30 years ago. If it turned out that was Dupe was her father she was going to have to speak to him. Dupe had a good relationship with his son Kirk but men viewed sons different to daughters. All she wanted was a father to love her. If she was rejected again it would break her heart!

They arrived at Leopards Den. Dupe was standing at the front door.

"Hello stranger!" Dupe said. He looked shocked when he noticed her protruding stomach. "He didn't waste any time did he? Is your dad going to be around with a shotgun demanding a wedding? If you were my daughter I would!"

"I dunno Dupe - your really sweet its good to see you!" she grabbed him and pulled him close for a hug.

"I'm glad your home kid." he whispered.

"Kid?" she whispered in reply.

"Well your young compared to me so yeah kid!" he finished. He then quickly jumped back "Hey careful you'll rumple my clothes! " he exclaimed. He the looked at Alice and winked. Alice had tears in her eyes. She looked at her dad really looked at him. Could this really be her dad?

Danny noticed her and everything seemed to click in his head. Alice looked over and saw his mouth slowly fall open as his head bobbed between the two of them.

"No WAY! It can't be h-" Alice rushed over and silenced him with a kiss.

"Ach I can't watch this mush!" Dupe declared and walked away.

Alice pulled away and looked at him. "Bedroom - Now!" she said.

"Ok - if you insist." he grinned naughtily.

"You know hat I mean - I don't want to be interrupted!" she said.

They walked into the bedroom. "You've got to be kidding me!" Danny exclaimed as soon as the door closed.

"Dupe and your mother they…" a pause. "And you…" another pause. "How did you turn out to be so beautiful with him as a dad."

"Your sweet Danny." she kissed him quickly.

"But look I need time I don't want to ambush him! I need at least a little bit of proof. Do you know if he kept the ledgers from 30 years ago." Alice asked.

"O God Alice your best off asking him stuff like that! I wouldn't know where to start." Danny admitted.

"Look could you ask for them off him, please I just think it would look funny if I did! It would be 1975 I need coz I was born in '76." Alice pleaded with him.

"Ok I'll try and I'll keep my mouth shut just coz I love you though."

Alice looked shocked, it had been the first time he'd said that to her. Danny seen her face, "It's true Alice, I love you always never forget that!"

Danny suddenly went a funny colour. "I've just realised our boy is a direct descendant of Anders Du Plessis!"

I hadn't thought of that, another male Du Plessis walking this earth. How will we all cope? I mean if he's anything like his granddad he'll be trouble." she said laughing. "Although I think its our little princess we gonna have to worry about she's already got his attitude." she felt a kick. "See told you! She's the one we're gonna have to worry about! She's got our feistiness!"

"Oh my God did I just admit to sharing character traits with him?" She asked stunned.

"I do believe that you did!" he said smiling he suddenly noiticed her eyes they looked sunnken and dark. "How you feeling? Tired? " he asked.

"A little I'm just going to have a little sleep. Ok." Alice said.

"Ok." he kissed her lightly and left the bedroom. He walked out of the house onto the noticed Dupe sitting there.

"Don't hurt her Danny! I'm warning you! Don't. for whatever reason she loves you and has decided to give you another chance after the cock up you made last time. But I'm telling you I don't want to see her hurt! There's plenty of life left in me and if you hurt her I'll take you down!" He warned.

Danny smiled. "Look who's acting like a concerned father." SHIT!!! He thought inwardly, thankfully Dupe didn't notice the slip of the tongue.

"Well if I was her dad I'd warn you and since he's not here I may as well look out for her!" Dupe didn't admit that he did fell like a father towards her, it was the eyes they just killed him.

"No worries here Dupe, I lost her once before I never plan on losing her again." Danny said.

"Just as long as you know what will happen!" Dupe walked away. She could do a lot worse for a dad Danny thought.

"Wait a minute Dupe have you got the old ledgers?" Danny asked.

"Yeah somewhere I'll have to look for them though. Why?" he enquired.

Danny hadn't anticipated this question. "Um they're for past guests give them special offers you know." he quickly saved.

"Oh I'll find them and give them to you ok. They won't be in any sort of order so I'll just give you them all and you can use the ones you want."

"Oh yeah great!" Danny said too eagerly.

You sound far too eager for this, what is going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." he said innocently.

Dupe still didn't believe him. A little low key investigation was involved he thinks.

**A/N this chapter was going to be longer he was supposed to find out in this one but i decided to make Dupe find out later. all will be revealed thanx 4 readin x**


	16. good and bad surprises

_**7 Weeks Later**_

Alice felt like she was waddling around. She definitely didn't walk anymore! She didn't rise out of bed anymore she rolled. If someone asked her 2 months ago if she could have gotten any bigger she would have said no, she would have been wrong. She was sat in her room with Danny.

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Tired irritable and suffering from beached whale syndrome. But mostly tired out of the 3." she said laughing at him. He laughed too.

"Well you don't look like a whale to me you look gorgeous!" Danny said.

Alice looked at him, "You Mr Trevanion need an eye test if you think this," she gestured to her body. "is gorgeous!"

"Course it is," he walked over and placed his arms around her waist. He couldn't quite get them round anymore though. "Your carrying my babies, I did that to you." he grinned wickedly. "Of course your gorgeous to me!" he said sincerely.

"Aw Danny don't you'll make me cry!" God these hormones were killing her.

"How's your back." he asked.

"Killing me, these damn Braxton hicks contractions! I could go into labour and not even know until I give birth because of those damn things!" she said

"Trust me, you'll know the difference!" he said.

"I need you at the surgery at 12. I got a surprise for you!" Alice said

"Oooo tell me what I'm excited now!" Danny said.

"Well its your turn, the surprises you've given me were lovely." she looked over at the babies cribs. He'd had his families antique crib shipped over, he also had a exact replica of it made for the other baby. One was adorned with blue bedding and the other with pink. The bassinets were sat next to it, they were both covered with cream bedding. "Plus you gave me the best surprise of all." she told him looking down at her bump. She smiled at him and he leaned in to kiss her long and deep.

They left the bedroom holding hands and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Alice, how are you?" Evan asked.

Evan had been ok about the babies. He couldn't wait to be a uncle actually. She welled up when he said that, at least he felt like the babies were family. When she said that he said that although she wasn't a step mum to him she felt like an aunt or something. She'd hugged him when he said that. He pulled away clearly embarrassed. Anyway someone else hadn't taken the news well, Olivia. She'd been irate! Danny had been talking to her on the phone, he'd tried to stop Alice hearing the conversation but she heard the majority of it. It had included words like slut among others. Danny had been enraged after she'd called her that. He'd yelled down the phone that she was never to talk about Alice in a derogatory way ever again, when she ready to apologise and grow up he told her to call him. Evan had also said that Olivia had been well out of order calling her that. Caroline had phoned back 5 minutes later and apologised to her on Olivia's behalf, she wished us luck and said she was truly happy for us. I know I shouldn't but I felt guilty. Olivia was his daughter and I didn't want him falling out with her.

"I'm good Evan." I replied "Thanks for asking."

"As big as a house too." he said laughing.

"Lesson number one in life Evan, NEVER and I mean NEVER call a woman big. Not if you want to live anyway." Danny said laughing. He passed Alice a big glass of milk and walked over to the coffee maker. "Once these babies are born I'm never drinking milk ever again, I'm sick of my life!" she groaned.

Evan looked over at Danny, "We still on for later?" he whispered to me.

"Yeah remember you and Dupe need everything ready for 12." she said smiling.

"Thanks Evan," she leaned over and kissed his cheek, then ruffled his hair. He groaned. "I'm not 5 you know!" he said playfully.

Danny picked up his coffee cup from the coffee maker. "Right off to the animals I go, no rest for the wicked! Mara needs me but remember I'm only a radio away. I'll be back at 12 and remember Alice...."

"No going out by yourself!" she said with him. She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "See you later." he said.

Alice didn't mind having the morning alone, it gave her the chance to go over the ledgers, she'd went through them all just in case. There had been one that had caught her eye. She was going to talk to Dupe about it later. She felt abit ill at the thought of it to be honest. But she wanted to know before the babies were born.

Danny was anxious for 12 o clock to come. He hated being away from Alice for any length of time. He was always worried that she'd go into labour and by the time he got to hospital he'd have missed it! He was also excited for his surprise. Danny shouldn't have worried he had that much to do that 12 o'clock came quickly. He rushed home and saw Dupe. every time he seen Dupe he looked at him, to see if there was any resemblance to Alice. He knew Dupe noticed he'd tried not to do it but it was weird he'd see little quirks of him in Alice and vice versa. It was weird actually. He defiantly had to stop because it was starting to annoy Dupe and he didn't want to deal with an annoyed Dupe!

"Alice's surprise is ready! I'm to escort you down there." he said.

"How do you know about it?" he asked.

"Me and Evan helped set it up! She couldn't do any lifting." he said.

They walked down to the surgery together, he saw Alice sat on a table, there was equipment all around her.

"Alice? It's not time is it?"

The 3 people burst out laughing ,"God your face Trevanion, I wish I had a camera." Dupe said.

"Not definitely not, I had the idea a few days ago, you said you were sorry you missed the scans so I thought you've got a machine down here soooooo." she trailed off.

The machine was warmed up and the gel applied. Evan and Dupe had hooked up a VCR so they could record it."

So there they were all piled around a little screen smiling at the 2 little people on the screen. Danny looked overwhelmed with emotion as he ran the probe over her skin. Dupe had a funny look on his face. Nomsa was smiling. Even Evan looked a little misty eyed. They stayed there for 30 minutes. Dupe, Nomsa and Evan left to go back up to the main house.

"Thanks Alice, it had never crossed my mind to do this!" Danny said he looked so happy. She smiled at him. She didn't know it yet but later on no-one would be smiling!

Danny had been funny around Dupe for the last 2 months and he was really getting sick of it. He'd stare at him for no apparent reason. It was almost as if he was studying him. If Dupe wasn't so sure he'd say Danny was checking him out! He was in the kitchen and again Danny was staring intently across from him. Dupe finally snapped, "Hey have I got 2 heads or something!"

Danny jumped in his chair, "No just looking for a resemblance." Danny then winced.

Dupe was suddenly angry, "I want to know what going on right now! I demand someone tell me!"

"There's nothing Dupe." Danny said shakily.

"Nothing Dupe." Dupe said back to Danny in a funny voice.. "I refuse to be lied to, you've been evasive when you talk to me and you stare at me so unless you've got a problem I want you to tell me!"

Alice walked into the kitchen carrying a ledger.

"Alice, this fool won't tell me what's going on, will you? I just need to know it's like I'm living in a microscope with all the staring he's doing!" Dupe motioned angrily to Danny.

"Danny leave us alone please." Alice asked calmly.

"You sure Alice." he came over and whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and nodded. Danny then walked away.

Dupe looked worried, "What's going on Alice?" he asked calmly.

"Sit down Dupe I need you to look at something for me." Alice asked.

Dupe sat on the chair across from Alice. She sat down also and flicked through a ledger. She came to the page she was looking for and pointed to a name.

"_Rowan and Charlotte Collins. Cot needed." _**(Didn't know her parents names so made them up) **that was written in his wife's neat hand writing.

Dupe shrugged, "That's a booking which was made in 1975, So. A young family if I remember correctly." he said.

"Charlotte Collins is my mother Dupe." Alice said.

Dupe eyes flickered when he heard the name.

"So she visited here, what's the big deal." he said nonchalantly.

"Dupe she left here with a little souvenir." she took a deep breath. "Me."

She saw Dupes eyes widen as realisation dawned.

"My dad told me he wasn't my father. He gave me this." she handed Dupe the picture. It was taken on their holiday. Her mother had asked for one. He remembered it had been a hot day, he hadn't been able to say no to her even though he was married and had loved his wife dearly. He felt a connection with this young woman. He given in to weakness only once on the night before she'd left after he and his wife had had an argument.

He looked at the young woman in front of him then the picture, she was a similar age to him on this picture. The eyes, colour hair even the smile were the same. But still he couldn't be…

"You, your not my d…. you cant be this can't be true!" he saw the hurt in her eyes. Tears welled. Alice quickly jumped from her chair, well as much as her bump would let her. She walked out of the kitchen without saying a word. She stalked outside jumped in a truck and drove off.

Danny had heard the truck and stormed into the kitchen. "What in the hell did you say to her?" Danny asked angrily.

"She can't be though!" Dupe told him in complete denial.

"God Dupe I could swing for you! She's only got 6 weeks left, she could go into labour at any moment and she's driving all over the bush! Could you not have been at least a little bit understanding. The first person she thought was her father couldn't care a less and now you do the exact same thing to her! You know what I'm going out to find her, if anything happened to her or those babies you better hide coz I'll take you apart!" Danny shouted.

Dupe had never seen Danny act like that before, EVER.

"I'm coming with you." Danny shot him a deadly look. "I need to talk with her - apologise." Dupe said.

They quickly hurried to get the other truck.


	17. early and alone

Alice didn't drive far, she wasn't stupid. She had to stay close to the house. She wished she'd picked up a radio to tell Danny she's fine but in her hurry to leave she hadn't. She shouldn't really be going anywhere by herself. So Dupe didn't believe her. Why wasn't she surprised. It seems no-one wanted her - they never did. Well it's there loss, she's got Danny and her babies.

"Who needs them?" She said with bravado, but in actuality she was crying buckets inside. She'd thought Dupe was different, that he'd love her. She'd seen his face when he seen the scan she'd performed for Danny in the surgery. God he'd looked so proud or so she'd thought.

God these pains in her back were killing her, she radio Danny then have a lie down. These Braxton hicks contractions were doing her head in! She arrived at the house.

"Danny I'm home!" she shouted. Silence.

"Danny?" she shouted again. Alice felt a sharp shooting pain across her abdomen. It was clenching. Now that wasn't a Braxton hicks. They were the same as she'd been having all day just a lot more intense and 5 minutes apart if her timing was right. Suddenly there was a gushing of warm clear fluid. Oh god her waters had broken. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed the spare radio.

"Danny - Danny!" she said panicked.

"I'm here Alice - are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

Another wave hit her and she had to stop herself from crying out. "They're coming Danny, I need you the contractions are getting closer together too quickly." she said hysteria in her voice.

"Ok I'll be there soon, meanwhile make sure Nomsa stays with you!" he said calmly.

"She's not here Danny, I'm alone. I'm scared Danny." she admitted.

"Ok Alice, first go ring an ambulance then go in the living room and place plenty of clean towels on the floor, get some warm water if you can too. Try to prop up your head and hips too. Lie down, but stay on the radio, I'll be here the whole time. I won't be long just hang on ok." although Danny sounded calm inside his heart felt as if it were going to beat out of his chest. She's alone was all he could think. God she's being so brave not falling apart he thought.

"Hurry Danny." she said through clenched teeth, "they're getting quicker!"

God this is too fast he thought, Rosie had been a 2 hour labour, by the sounds of it these 2 babies could be born within the hour. Oh God he had to get there.

Danny moved the radio so she couldn't hear and whispered to Dupe. "She's there by herself and by the sound of things they're going to be here soon. She's been having pains this morning but we thought it had been Braxton hicks contractions! Where 15 minutes away. What happens if we don't arrive in time!" Danny's voice was panicked.

"We will!" he answered calmly. Inside was another matter though. He felt guilt. If anything happened to Alice or those babies because of his stupidity he'd never forgive himself. God she's his daughter. Instead of being a old fool he should have been proud. He should have told her he was proud of her! God she's beautiful, intelligent. Everything he could never be and yet HE had made her. He knew he didn't deserve her but if she was willing to give an old fool like him a second chance he'd make sure she never regretted it. Time passed quickly, Danny was encouraging Alice.

The radio crackled, "You know how on my forms I said I wanted a private birth Danny - I meant I didn't want no students in there." she tried to laugh. "I didn't actually mean a private totally alone birth you know. I didn't mean just me." she did try but it didn't happen her voice had cracked on the word alone.

"I know love I'm only 2 minutes away."

"Danny I really need to push but don't know whether I should! Dannyyyyyyyyyyy"

The truck arrived at the house and he vaulted out of it before it had even stopped. He ran into the living room and say Alice she had pulled the cushion off the settee and had used it to prop her back so she sitting up a little. There were towels spread all over the floor streaked with pink blood. They were soaked. Her legs were apart and she was panting. There was a small bucket of warm water next to her legs. Oh god he could see the crown of his child's head

"Can I push Danny?" she asked. He ran over and plunged his hand in the water, hoping the water was clean. He knelt by her legs and reached over to grab one of her hands.

Dupe walked in and saw Alice's face contorted with pain. He looked down and saw the babies head. He suddenly went very pale. His jaw went slack and his eyes glazed over before they rolled into the back of his skull. He swayed slightly then fell backwards onto the floor. Danny and Alice hadn't noticed they were too busy.

"Go-on Alice push!" Danny encouraged. She pushed and the head came out. "That's it Alice your doing great. And again." he said She took a deep breath and pushed again. One shoulder slid out.

"C'mon one more of them and you can meet our baby." he said and smiled at her. There eyes met and held. He encouraged her with his eyes.

He watched her compose herself and make one last big push, the other shoulder came out and the body just slid into his waiting hands. His mouth fell open as he looked at the squirming bundle in his hands. He'd just delivered his son, it was surreal! He checked the baby's' airways and breathing fine. He wrapped him up and handed him to Alice. We've got about 10 minutes until our little lady arrives, but at the speed he came I wouldn't count on it. Danny wiped his hands and ran to the phone. A chopper was on the way but it was 15 minutes away. He then ran and washed his hands and grabbed his son's bassinet from their room. He quickly got back and saw Alice cradling their son. He could see she was uncomfortable by the look on her face. She gently kissed their son and placed him in the bassinet. it was on the floor next to her so she could keep an eye on their boy.

"She on her way?" Alice nodded. "Impatient like her mummy." he grinned at Alice, she gave him a small smile in return.

"How they coming?" he asked. He felt so helpless he all sorts of monitors and machines in the surgery but they were for animals. He wouldn't know where to begin on Alice. God he hated being helpless! Alice looked tired, tired and determined. God he loved her.

"Quick and intense." she said through gritted teeth. "I heard you on the phone. How long for the chopper?" she asked.

"Too long, 15 minutes." he replied.

"So I've got time for a cuppa before I go!" she replied with a smile.

"Fraid not love little lady wants to make her appearance! I can see her head now Alice, I need you to push!"

Alice placed her hands on the floor and braced herself. She pushed. The moment passed. She pushed again.

"Again Alice, C'mon you can do it!" Danny started sweating nothing was happening Alice was just too tired.

"Right ok love I need you to give me 3 big pushes I need you to give me everything you've got ok. Then it'll be over. She'll be here and we can meet our daughter." he saw Alice prepare herself as another wave overcame her. He could see determination on her eyes and her face held an intense I'm going to do this look. She groaned as she pushed. The head finally emerged. Thank God!

"That's it Alice, she's coming just a little bit more!" One shoulder slid out - then the other. Alice collapsed. The baby slid into his waiting hands. She was limp and floppy. Oh God NO! he laid his little girl on a clean towel and cleared her airways.

"Danny?" Alice asked worriedly. "Talk to me!" she demanded.

Tears were streaming down Danny's face as he massaged his daughters chest trying to start her heart.

"C'MON!!!!" he yelled. The baby gasped quietly. He felt a pulse. He heard a chopper in the distance. He'd been so intent on helping his daughter he hadn't noticed that Alice had went very pale and quiet. Her head was lolled back against the sofa. He also hadn't notice the blood she passed either. There was a lot of it - too much!

"They're here Alice You did it!" he said excitedly he looked up at her and smiled. Although her eyes were open she looked as if she didn't see him.

"Alice?" he asked. Her breathing as shallow and thready.

The chopper had landed and the paramedics came inside.

"Alice!!!!" her head fell forward and she smiled at him and or was it past him, he wasn't sure.

"You needed a ambulance?" They asked.

"Yeah, the babies have just been born, my partner needs help as well. She's acting weird. I had to start my daughter breathing, here she needs you." He gave his daughter to one of the paramedics and his son to the other. The third other paramedic looked at Alice, she looked pale.

"Sir, is that ALL her blood."

"Yeah! She passed it after she gave birth to the twins. Can you help her?" he asked worried about Alice.

The paramedic said to his partners "She's haemorrhaging, we need to get her out of here now!"

Danny looked over at Alice, she was pale, her eyes were glazed over and she seemed oblivious to what was going on. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Help her then!!!!" Danny shouted.

He went down on his knees by Alice, and grabbed her hand, "They're gonna help you just keep your eyes open and talk to me yeah!" She gazed at him again and gave him her glazed over smile. "love you." she whispered and her eyes fluttered closed.

"Oh God Oh God Oh God!" Danny said in quick succession "Alice wake up, wake up!"

There was a groan from across the room, Dupe raised his head, "Ach have I had one two many to drink?" he then seen the blood and the babies.

"She did it?" he asked. Then he saw Danny sat by Alice pleading with her to wake up. The paramedic rushed in with the stretcher. The paramedic handed him his son, while they lifted her onto the stretcher. He then took the baby back. "Sorry sir there's no room in the chopper, you'll have to follow in a car."

"What's wrong with her?" Dupe asked. Danny was walking around in a daze. He went to his room and changed his shirt. His hands were shaking. "Danny look at me. What is wrong with my daughter?" Dupe shouted.

"She's haemorrhaging Dupe, hypovolemic shock." Danny said.

"I need to get to the hospital, can you drive Dupe?" Danny's hands were shaking too badly to drive. "She might die Dupe I need to get there!" Danny pleaded.

They ran out to the truck, Dupe started driving. "She's not going to die Danny, she's a fighter!" Oh God don't take her from me now, I've just got her! Dupe thought silently.

They arrived at the hospital to find out that Alice was in theatre. One of her uterine walls was perforated which had caused the bleeding. She'd lost a lot of blood. They were repairing the tear and giving her blood transfusions.

Danny alternated between extreme anger to sadness so intense it nearly crippled him. He wanted to drop to his knees and scream to the heavens. If he thought it would help he would. But as it was he had other people to attend to. Alice would shoot him if she found out he wasn't looking after their babies!

"C'mon Dupe my babies need seeing to, if anything happens they know where we are."

"Alice can't…" his voice broke. "Do it yet." he said swallowing the lump in her throat.

He walked over to the incubators. He admired them, the proof of his and Alice's love. "They're perfect aren't they Dupe." he said smiling sadly. He watched for a moment as his daughter fought with her blanket. She was wrapped to tight and didn't like it. "Yep!" he said "Feisty like her momma." he suddenly realised something.

"She never seen her Dupe, Alice never seen our little girl. God we haven't even named them yet." he couldn't name them not without Alice.

He picked up his son. He had his mothers clear blue eyes and jet black hair. He was the picture of his mother. "You know I'd say he looks like you but he actually doesn't." Danny said. "He's too good looking."

"Yeah, plus he looks to much like his mum and there's no way she looks like me! I was an idiot Danny why did I do that to her?"

Danny ignored the last question. "You up to feeding your grandson?" Danny asked. Dupe suddenly felt all fingers and thumbs.

"Just keep the bottle elevated so the air bubble is at the top. Don't let him swallow to much air or he'll be sick ok."

"Ok thanks Danny." Dupes eyes filled with tears at the sight of his grandson having his bottle. He'd missed all this time with Alice.

Danny then turned to his daughter, he'd loosened her blanket and she just looked at him. He lowered his hands to pick her up and she placed her hand around his thumb. Her green eyes stared into his. He picked her up and rubbed her back. Unlike her brother, his little princess had his green eyes and somehow blond hair. He sat and gave her, her bottle. They sat in silence awhile.

"She'll be ok won't she Danny?" Dupe asked quietly.

Danny didn't answer because he honestly didn't know.


	18. hospital with the twins

2 hours had passed, the twins were sleeping in their incubators, safe and warm. He'd asked Dupe to ring Nomsa, Evan and Rosie. He said he'd got through to Nomsa but Rosie phone just rang off. That had been an hour and a half ago and they still hadn't arrived. The doctor walked in.

"Hello Mr Trevanion." the doctor said.

"How is she?" Danny asked quickly.

"Well she had lost a lot of blood, we did the surgery and she came out of it. All we've got to do is wait for her to wake up."

"She will though - won't she, wake up I mean." Danny asked.

Danny saw the look in the doctors eyes, "That's what we're hoping Mr Trevanion. She'd lost a lot of blood, but she's breathing on her own." The doctor didn't want to say it looked good because he had no idea whether she would wake up.

Danny felt his heart drop, they didn't know.

Danny cleared his throat, it felt tight. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's in her own room, room 305. The doctor said.

"Would it be possible to have the babies put in there with her?" Danny asked hopefully. He couldn't bear to be away from his twins or Alice either.

"I can't promise anything but I'll try." the doctor said, he opened the door and exited the room. Danny walked over to the twins. "I'm gonna see mummy soon, I'll give her kiss from you two ok." he caressed down their faces. He loved them both so much, "Granddad Dupe will be watching you, keep him in line ok." he couldn't go see Alice til Nomsa arrived he really didn't feel comfortable leaving Dupe with the twins alone.

Dupe had returned from getting a cup of coffee, laced with something stronger if he knew Dupe.

"I saw the doctor leave what's happened?" Dupe asked anxiously.

"She's out of surgery, she's in a coma though. They're waiting for her to come out of it." Danny said still looking at his twins.

"So when will that be?" Dupe asked.

Danny lifted broken eyes to Dupe. "They don't know if she will. I can't leave the twins til Nomsa gets here so I feel so stuck! No disrespect to you but you got no experience with babies!" he told Dupe.

There was a light knock on the door. Then a young woman with familiar brown eyes and hair walked in. followed by her husband.

"Rosie, Max." What are you doing here?"

"We'd planned a surprise visit. Looks like it was us who got the surprise!" Rosie said.

"Yeah an empty house and the living room. Max shuddered. "Was there a massacre in there?" Rosie elbowed Max, he winced when he realised what he said. "Sorry." he said looking sheepish.

Danny shook his head as if to say don't worry about it.

"How is she dad?" Rosie asked. "Nomsa told us what happened. She was waiting for Evan to get home. They're outside at the minute they'll be in soon."

"I don't know, I can't leave the twins alone." he said.

"Go see her dad, me and Max, we can see to the twins, I know where you are if it's urgent!" Rosie said engulfing him in a big hug.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah go on dad we'll talk later." Rosie told him.

"Thanks Rosie." he walked out of the room.

She walked over to the incubators, "Hello babies," she cooed "I'm your big sister." she looked up and smiled at Max, he smiled back.

Danny walked into Alice's room. She lay there too still, she was far too pale for his liking. Her monitors beeped monotonously.

"Alice." he said her name just to check. Silence, nothing.

He sat in the seat beside her bed and grabbed her hand. It felt cold, he rubbed it to warm it up.

Danny was lost for words, he'd never had to talk to a unconscious person before.

"Tell you what I'll tell you about the twins, how about that?" Silence. "You did it!" he said. "They're amazing you know." she didn't move. He carried on. "He looks like you, you know our little man. Same clear blue eyes and jet black hair. He inherited my nose and shape face though. He was 4lb 1oz born, same as his sister. You were right when you said he was just mellow, except when he's hungry. Which is all the time. He feeds every 3 hours. C'mon Alice wake up and we can go down and feed him!"

The only sound was the beeping of the monitor.

"There's are little girl too." he continued. "She reminds me so much of you. She has my green eyes. I thought all babies were born with blue eyes but not her when I first saw he she looked at me with the most bewitching green eyes. She is a replica of me fair hair everything - but her attitude is all you. You should have seen her fighting with her blanket because it was tight. Only a few hours old and fighting already. As soon as you open your eyes we'll go down and she her, see them both. But I need you to open those gorgeous blue eyes."

Still nothing. A few tears slid down his cheeks. He laid his head on the bed and held her hand while he silently cried.


	19. Sarah?

Alice felt weird, light. She looked down and saw her bump was gone. She was dressed in jeans and a t shirt. These jeans hadn't fitted her since her third month! Where were her babies she thought panicked and why was she standing next to a hospital. Also how come she couldn't remember getting there either?

She looked at the doors and saw a familiar figure, someone she hadn't seen in over a year.

"Sarah?" she asked.

The figure looked over.

"I've been waiting for you." she said.

Alice was confused, was she dreaming? "Are you real?" Alice asked.

"No." Sarah replied.

"Then how can you be waiting for me, don't get me wrong but your dead!" God I'm talking to a ghost Alice was creeped out.

"Yeah I no I'm watching over Danny." Sarah said.

"He's here why?" Alice suddenly remembered she'd been in the house, giving birth. The blood, she felt something give in her stomach like a weight. Then a warm rush of something sticky. She remembered Danny holding her hand talking to her, she couldn't make out what he was saying, it was muffled or something. The last thing she remembered was Danny's voice as the darkness had enveloped her.

She looked at Sarah suddenly scared, "I'm not…." God she felt stupid. "You know? Dead?" she whispered.

"Come with me Alice." she led her through the hospital and into a room.

"Danny!" Alice ran in to hug him and saw herself lying on the bed.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!!" she gasped. "What the hell is going on here? She's me yet I'm me!"

Sarah calmly walked over to the other side of the room and sat in a chair, she patted the one next to her for Alice. "C'mon we'll talk." Alice was beyond confused Was she dead? She sat down.

"It breaks my heart to see Danny like this again. You were there for him after me after I died, I'll admit I was jealous but at least he had someone. But there's no-one there for him now, after you!" Sarah said sadly.

"Sarah, I'm not dead!" Alice told her.

They sat in silence listening to Danny talk about her children.

"I bet your wondering why you're here." Sarah finally said.

Alice lifted her eyebrows. "Any minute now I'm was going to wake up from this nightmare and your just going to disappear!"

"Alice listen to me! God I'd forgotten how hard it was to talk to you sometimes" they glared mutinously at each other.

"No I'm not going to listen to you because your going to say I'm dead and I'M NOT DEAD!!!" she yelled.

"No- Alice I'm not actually here to tell you your dead. I'm here to help you, I helped your daughter too, she was in trouble. It's not your time I don't know what your doing here. This is wrong! You need to go home." Sarah told her.

"Any suggestions?" Alice asked sarcastically. Sarah cocked her head at her. "Sorry, irritable." Alice said.

"Oh yes I remember it well." Sarah said and smiled.

They looked at Danny as he placed his head on her bed, shoulders shaking lightly.

"Only you can go back Alice, I don't know how." Sarah admitted.

"You've got to help me! I've got Danny, 2 new beautiful babies! God this a nightmare!" what could she do Alice thought, she started to pace.

Danny lifted his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Gotta go and see the twins. If you wanna wake up when I'm gone feel free ok." he gently brushed the hair off her face and kissed her gently on the cheek. Across the room Alice put her hand on her cheek as he did it, she'd felt tingles.

"Love you." they said in unison, although Danny didn't hear hers. He took one last look at her and left.

A few minutes later Dupe walked in. he gasped as he saw her on the bed.

"C'mon let's go." Alice said. "I don't wanna hear this!"

"Just listen give him a chance." Sarah said.

"NO!" Alice demanded.

"Just do it!" Sarah yelled.

"Humph!" Alice said as she dropped herself onto the seat. She landed with a thump. She crossed her arms, her face was moody and sullen.

Dupe touched her hand lightly. Alice wanted to run over and snatch it away. She wanted to yell at him you didn't want me before why now! Even if she did he wouldn't hear it, she'd just embarrass herself in front of Sarah. She'd only end up feeling foolish

"What's happened to you?" Dupe asked lightly,

"DUH!!!" Alice yelled. Sarah shot her a look.

"This is hard for him you know!" Sarah said to her. "I never pegged you as a person to hold grudges Alice!"

"Well it's hard for me too, this is the man who denied I was his even though he had proof in front of him. And you know what being across the room from my body isn't easy either so give me a break ok! I mean for all I know I'm dead and this is hell, coz watching my family sit next to me and cry and not being able to do anything about it IS my idea of hell!" she yelled.

Sarah's eyes softened she hadn't realised the effect this had on Alice.

"I didn't mean what I said to you." Dupe said. "I was in shock, I mean how could I have a hand in creating something like you. I mean there's Kirk but he's a boy, boys are different. Little girls are special. A gift from heaven. How could I have helped to make a beautiful, smart enchanting girl. I couldn't have done something like that - like you! I am so sorry for how I reacted. I hope you know that I do love you - unconditionally. I'm proud of you and proud to call you my daughter too!" he kissed the back of her hand. "Wake up soon, Danny needs you, he's falling apart. I need you too." he added as a whisper. Dupe got up quickly and walked out of the room. Both Alice and Sarah had tears in their eyes.

It felt like minutes had only passed but it had actually been closer to an hour. Danny walked back into the room. His eyes looked defeated when he noticed her still unconscious.

"C'mon Alice, you didn't even sleep this much when you were pregnant." he waited for a response.

"Hey." she shouted in reply from across the room. The figure in the bed remained silent. Sarah had smiled.

"Well it was worth a try," he said. "She never could stay quiet when I needled her." he smiled sadly. "You're a fighter Alice Come back to me, our family. You should see Rosie fussing over the twins like a mother hen. That should be you. She thinks I don't know but I know she's pregnant - I can tell. You should have seen Max's face when he saw the twins. It was a look of pure unadulterated fear! As if to say I hope twins don't run in her family." he laughed softly. He carried on talking to her.

"You know Alice, Danny can be an idiot sometimes, and protective and over bearing. But he only does it because he loves you. You can't really blame him for it after I did that foolish thing! You need to stay with him and the babies. You also need to give Dupe a chance, you just needed to give him time. You were scared of being rejected you just stormed out! You need to go back As soon as you go home I can rest!" Sarah said wearily.

Alice gave her a funny look.

"I've been watching over Danny - he's no good by himself. He has you now though. He doesn't need me anymore. So promise me you'll take good care of him and smack him upside the head if he concentrates on the animals more than you! Also when your home tell him I'm sorry, for everything. Tell him I think your babies are gorgeous and that you have my blessing."

"I'd love to do that Sarah but I'm stuck here!" Alice said, she was suddenly struck by a searing pain in her abdomen. She clutched her stomach. There was a bright light behind her eyes, suddenly it was in the corner of the room coming to engulf her.

"Give in to it Alice, It won't hurt! Trust me!" Sarah said.

"No way I've heard the stories if I go to the light I'll die!" she shouted.

The light was almost fully towards her now, she got up, still clutching her stomach and backed away.

"One day you'll thank me - Don't forget take care of Danny, tell my babies I love them!" Sarah suddenly jumps up grabs Alice and hurls her into the light.

"NO!!!" Alice yells. She expects to hit the floor but all she feels is falling. She falls for what seems like eternity. The light is blinding. Then there's nothing.


	20. Hospital

Danny stood at the window in Alice's room and watched as the sky turned red. It would be dark soon. She still hadn't woken up yet she'd been unconscious since yesterday afternoon. His babies were a day old and hadn't seen their mum yet. If all went well the twins would be going home tomorrow, he was going to have to name them soon too. He wished Alice would just wake up. All he needed was one look at her blue eyes and he'd be fine. The doctors had allowed the babies in Alice's room. It had took some pleading on his part. He'd also said them being close might help her come out of it. They'd looked dubious but had finally relented. Whenever he fed or held the twins he'd sit on her bed with them. He's also lay them on her chest or place their little hand on top of hers for a minute or 2. He could swear that her fingers twitch at these times. That was just him being hopeful though she showed no intention of waking and it broke his heart, God but he loved her, he missed her too. He had a problem. Now that it was nearly time for his twins to go home he would have to go too and that meant leaving Alice at the hospital - alone. He really didn't want to but what choice did he have? The twins needed him and they come first. He rubbed his hand across his face, he was tired he hadn't slept for nearly 2 days. He wasn't leaving until Alice awoke. He had to introduce her to her babies. Rosie had brought him changes of clothes, he needed a shower and a shave though. So he had to go home soon anyway, he was going to leave at the final moment though. He didn't want to look like a wild man when Alice finally awoke, he hate it if she actually mistook him for Dupe when she did awake. Not that would ever happen, she loved him too much. She could pick him out of anyone. He knew that. He heard a squeak and walked over to check on the babies. He gazed at them and his eyes softened as he eyes rested on them. Still asleep. Dreaming. Thank God they didn't know what was going on. He's so grateful for what Alice had given him. His 2 gorgeous babies and her heart. He planned on taking care of them for a long time. For the rest of his life. He checked his watch, Rosie'd be here soon. The twins had their radar fine tuned. If one was feeding, you could bet before the bottle was half done the other would be screaming for a bottle. She'd been helping him with the feeding. She was going to make an excellent mother one day. She was a natural with the twins. She was only helping until Alice could do it which would be soon, it had to be soon. He couldn't handle it without her. He'd crack up! He walked back over to Alice and grasped her hand, he wondered if bribery would work. It was definitely worth a try!

"If you wake up I'll do all the night feeds with the twins." he said

Nothing. "All the nappies too?" he added hopefully.

Silence. "Oh so your gonna make this hard for me? Tell you what I'll also sterilise all the equipment in the animal hospital. My final offer!" he said. "Or even clean the pens for the 3 months we bet for the card game! All you gotta do is open your blue eyes." All was silent.

**Alice POV**

Alice's head hurt. Her stomach hurt. Everywhere hurt come to think of it. Pain was good though. Pain meant she was alive. She heard a soft voice talking to her - offering to sterilise hospital equipment. What a weird thing to offer someone she thought.

"Or even clean the pens out for the 3 months we bet for the card game, all your gotta do is open your blue eyes. The voice said. He was then quiet. She heard him take a deep breath and then exhale.

Aw Danny was sweet.

"You sure?" she asked her eyes still closed. She put an amused expression on her face though. Her voice still sounded small.

"You bet I will." he answered.

She opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her. "I'll hold you to that you know!" she said.

"Thank God!" he breathed.

She smiled at him playfully. "Hey Danny, told you I'd get ya back for scaring me with that video!" she said weakly. He laughed.

"Oh Alice I'm so happy your ok!" he said happily.

"I must admit though, I'm really tired." she said and laughed then groaned.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just remind me not to laugh." she said.

"I had the weirdest dream!" she told him. Alice looked towards the window and saw the outline of a woman, she could see a smile across her face and she was waving. Alice blinked and the image was gone. Although Alice had only seen it for a minute it was enough to make her think. Had the dream been a figment of her drug addled brain? Or had the episode with Sarah actually happened?

"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked caressing her cheek bringing her eyes back to his. Danny felt himself drowning in her blue eyes.

"No-first thing I wanna do is meet our babies." she said excitedly. He rolled the two cribs over to her bed. He lifted out their son and placed him in her arms. She smiled at Danny, "He is so handsome" she said. She gazed at the baby as he yawned and opened his eyes. She was suddenly looked at clear blue eyes identical to her own.

"I've got 2 sets of those eyes to contend with now!" he said.

He then handed her their daughter, then he remembered her surgery.

"Are you ok to hold them, you've just had major surgery!" he asked concerned.

"Of course I'm fine! You'd better go and tell the nurse I've woke up or they won't be happy!" she said.

"Oh yeah, I'll be right back." he walked over and gave her a small kiss. " I love you so much, I'm so happy your ok!" he said and gave her a small smile. Alice loved that smile he looked so cute with it.

She smiled back at him as he walked away, she then studied her daughter. Big green eyes looked at her. "Wow!" she gasped. "Oh God, she is the double of her father!" she whispered. It's like looking at a replica of her father even down to her dimples in her cheeks. She smiled as an idea came to her.

Danny walked back in quickly followed by a nurse. He put the babies back in their cribs. She handed them over reluctantly.

"Well your stitches look fine Miss Collins - the doctor should be in soon to talk to you soon." she said and turned to leave the room.

"you were right about them - about how they look." she said.

Danny was puzzled, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"well you said that little man looked like me, I agree but I tend to think although he's got my features he's definitely got your face! As for out little girl she's just your clone. She's just a mini Danny." she told him smiling.

"You heard that?" he asked incredulous.

"Yeah, we did!" she said.

"WE?" he wondered looking at her.

"Tell you later! So since I've been out for the count what did you name them?" she asked him.

"I didn't name them, I couldn't do it without you." he admitted,

"Aw your so sweet!" she said tears welling.

"What were you thinking for names? He asked.

"Well I like Daniel Junior for a little boy." he frowned and shook his head.

"Aw Alice don't, it's not that I don't like my name I do it's just I want our little boy to be an original not little Danny, you know what I mean?" he told her.

"I know - but since our little girl is your living image I was thinking Danielle Elizabeth Trevanion." Alice said.

He grinned widely, "I like it! Where'd you get the Elizabeth from?" he asked.

"It was dupe's wife's name. I thought it was fitting." she said.

Danny nodded. "He'll like that!"

"And how about Andrew Lawrence for our boy?" she asked. "Andrew after Dupe and Lawrence because it's your middle name."

"Danni and Andy." he grinned widely. "Yeah I like it, it's good!" he said.

She yawned widely.

"You go to sleep, Rosie is due to arrive soon, she'll help me feed them." Danny said.

"No way, I missed out on a full day of bonding with them, I want to get started straight away. I'm going to have to get used to fatigue anyway." she said smiling at him.

He leaned over to kiss her and the door opened, Rosie Evan and Dupe appeared. Danny closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Alice's. "You can never get a minute alone!" he whispered to her.

He lifted his head and smiled at his family, they all noticed that Alice was now awake. Rosie and Evan rushed towards her asking how she was, Rosie gave her a big hug,

"Thanks for standing in for me." Alice said smiling.

"No bother." she answered.

When Evan hugged her she whispered, "Your mum said she loves you and is proud of you." Evan pulls back and looked at her questioningly. I smiled, later I mouth. Dupe had held back in the group.

"You Ok Dupe?" she asked and smiled at him.

"Yeah - I'm more worried about you - Look about what I said."

"Not now Dupe, there's plenty of time." I interrupted him. "Do I not get a hug." I asked unsure.

"That I can do!" he said. He came over and hugged me. "Thanks Dad," I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

A sharp cry split the air, followed by an echo. "My babies are calling." I said.

Danny hands me Danielle and he takes Andrew.

"You got names for those 2 yet?" Rosie asked.

"You tell them Danny" I told him.

"Well, little mans name is Andrew Lawrence and my little princess is Danielle Elizabeth." he told them.

Dupe looked over at Alice, she nodded and smiled. A big grin split his face and his eyes looked moist. For just a second he looked overcome with emotion.

"Aw Dad they're lovely." Rosie said. Evan nodded in approval.

The babies fed quickly after they had been changed and settled back to bed they were placed back in their cribs. Danny could see that Alice was flagging.

"How about you all go down to the café and see if it's open." he told the others. "I'll wait until the doctors have been then see you all at home. Alice needs to rest." they all nodded and told her they'd see her tomorrow.

Alice tried to say that she was alright but as soon as everyone left she rested back on her pillow and was asleep.

Danny smiled and gave her a small kiss on her head. He then bent his head and said a prayer to thank whoever had sent him back to her safe. Of course he didn't know this but he was actually thanking Sarah. He didn't even want to think of how he would have survived without her. He wouldn't of survived, he would of existed for the twins, that's the only thing that would have kept him going. He sat back in his seat and watched her as she slept an hour passed he'd been to get a coffee, he was struggling to stay awake. He sipped the red hot coffee, it burned his mouth, even that didn't help him to stay awake. He sat back in his chair and made it so he was uncomfortable that still didn't help. The room was so quiet, so peaceful, it wouldn't hurt if he rested his eyes for 5 minutes. Would it?

Danny awoke with a start and looked into Alice blue eyes. She was smiling. Somehow during the, he checked his watch, the hour he'd been sleep he'd manoeuvred so his head was rested on the bed and his legs were sprawled in front of him.

"Hey get your own bed!" she said laughing. "Actually on second thought." she pulled him close and then winced as pain streaked through her stomach.

"Hey you've got to be more careful Alice!" he said "Nothing more is happening to you! You've took 10 years off my life with what happened in the last few days."

"Your so cute when your worried, and when you sleep for that matter!" she told him.

He sighed and raised his hands in disbelief, "Why do I bother?" he said, smiling.

"Coz you love me!" she replied. He leaned in and the doctor opened the door. He dropped his head. this is getting stupid, he hadn't been able to kiss her yet, the interruptions GOD!!!! He huffed and Alice smiled.

"Well hello Miss Collins, nice to see you awake." the doctor said.

"Hi, how am I?" she relied.

"Well all looks well." he said after examining her. "And there's been no extremely heavy bleeding, Just the usual lochia?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well," he said. "We'll try to get you up and about walking and after a few days you should be able to go home." Alice smiled and looked relieved.

"Are you sure doctor I mean she's just gave birth to twins and then had surgery. Shouldn't she be on bed rest or something?" Danny asked. Alice shook her head.

"Danny - please - the doctor knows what he's doing." she remembered what Sarah had told her, "I know you only do it because you love me but I know my limits! Trust me if I'm not ready to do something you'll be the first to know."

Danny looked at the doctor, "Sorry, I just worry and try to over protect sometimes." he looked at Alice "But I'm working on it." he told her.

"Oh don't worry about it Mr Trevanion, it'll be good to know when she does go home she won't be doing any unnecessary work!"

Danny shook his way, "NO WAY!" he agreed.

"Men!" Alice muttered.

"The nurse will be in tomorrow morning, to help you Alice, she'll stand beside you as you try to walk. Take as much time as you need. Don't try to hurry. If you feel light headed at all just sit straight back down ok. If you feel ok try to take a few steps with the nurse." he said do that as often as you can but don't over stretch yourself. Remember you've just given birth!" the doctor told them. "I'll be back tomorrow to check your progress." he said. He shook Danny's hand. "Nice meeting you." he said and left the room.

"You were right you know - I do only hover over you and protect you because I love you - I just don't want anything to happen to you!" he said. "I just love you so much, I'd fall apart if anything happened to you. It's weird for me to be so reliant on someone because I'm usually self sufficient you know?"

"I know Danny and I love you too." he pulled her close, he couldn't get interrupted now, the doctor had been and the family were at home. He was an inch away and a cry split the air. He and Alice suddenly started laughing.

"God will I ever be able to kiss you again?" he asked. "I swear I'm locking that door when the twins go back to sleep!"

He handed Alice their son this time. "I still can't get over how much he resembles you" Alice said. "With Danni it's obvious but with Andrew it's a lot more subtle. Thanks for giving them to me, they're the best thing I've ever done in my life." they smiled at each other and the twins started eating.

"I know, along with Rosie it's the same for me." he admitted.

"Danny - after the twins have eaten why don't you go home grab a shower a shave and a sleep. I'll be ok. It's after 10 o'clock. The twins are going home tomorrow morning your going to need a good nights sleep." she told him.

"But the twins…" he started.

"I'm sure if we clear it first a nurse will be able to help me. Go on your shattered. Everything will be fine!" she said.

"I hate to leave you." the twins had finished and had been sorted. They were placed back in their cribs.

"I know, but your no good to the twins I you collapse from exhaustion. Go on everything will be ok, I promise!" she smiled at him.

"I'll see you in the morning ok?" he said and finally kissed her. He poured all of his love passion and relief into the kiss . When he finally pulled away she was gasping for air. He smiled cockily.

"You do know oxygen is needed for survival." she told him

"I've been waiting to do that all day." he said.

She lay down and rested back.

"I'll speak to the nurse for you. I'll be back bright and early tomorrow." he gently kissed the twins the walked to door and closed it lightly. Alice was already asleep.

He drove home. He was shattered but at least Alice was awake. The few hours he'd had with her had been brilliant. She hadn't lost her humour or her smile after everything she'd been through. She was also a great mother, he knew she would be anyway but to see her she cradles the babies like they're made of glass, they're that precious to her, to him as well. He walked into the house and closed the door behind him. Dupe was in the living room, he hoped just to get to the kitchen for a glass of water but dupe seen him. "How's Alice?" he asked.

"She's fine catching up on some sleep. She should be home soon." he said smiling.

"That's great, I still can't believe she forgave me, God she went into labour alone because of me! I don't deserve her forgiveness but she did it anyway" he said guiltily.

"Danny how do you be a father to a daughter?" he asked in a smile voice. Danny stifled a yawn.

"Dupe it doesn't make a difference boy or girl daughter or son. All you can do is love them as long as you do that then the rest should sort itself out." after he said that he yawned,

"Aw Sorry man - you've had no sleep for 2 days have you?"

Danny shrugged. "You'll be fine Dupe, anyone with eyes can see that you love her. Don't tell her I told you but all she wants is a father to love her. " he said.

"Go to bed Danny, we'll talk tomorrow." Dupe said.

"Night Dupe."

He walked into his room and inhaled Alice's scent. Hopefully she'll be home soon. He lay down and rested his head on her pillow within minutes he was asleep.

**A/N one chapter after this one :) nearly finished**


	21. What next?

Danny woke at 6 the following morning. He showered and shaved quickly. He'd meant to do that last night but as soon as he'd came into the house fatigue had weighed heavily on him. He'd just wanted to go to sleep and felt weary during the conversation with Dupe. Dupe had needed some encouragement and he was the only available person so that's the way it was. Dupe would be fine, he's a bit mad but he supposed that could be said for any parent at one time or another. He also had the biggest heart in all of Africa, when his family had first arrived here 4 years ago he taken Evan under his wing and changed a angry troubled young boy. He'd been patient and encouraging with him, under that care Evan had slowly matured and was quickly becoming a man. Danny wondered if he should thank Dupe for all he'd done for the family, if he'd been a woman he wouldn't have hesitated but men didn't talk about stuff like that. He was still wondering about that as he walked into the kitchen - as he passed the living room Danny noticed the bottle of whiskey still sat unopened. Danny smiled, he was gonna be just fine.

All the family were sat in the kitchen, "Good morning everyone." Danny said cheerily.

They all murmured a reply. Danny grabbed a slice of toast. "I won't be here long I need to get to hospital, I know your on holiday Rosie but will you….""Don't worry Dad me and Max are on it." she said smiling.

"When do you go home?" Danny asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Rosie replied.

"Aw Rosie I'm so sorry I feel like I haven't seen you at all!" he said sadly.

"That's fine dad, I'll be down again soon, gotta spoil my little brother and sister." she said.

All was quiet for a moment. "If you want I'll give you a hand manoeuvring the pram into the back of the car." Evan said "Then I'll go check the fences with Dupe."

"Erm no Evan, you need to get to school!" Danny said.

Evans face fell.

"C'mon mate your educations important. You haven't got long left anyway."

"Ok." Evan said grudgingly.

Danny quickly finished his breakfast and set off in the car. Evan had helped him place the pram in the back of the car. It wasn't that it was heavy, compared to Rosie's old one it weighed a feather. It was just bulky and awkward with it being a double. Danny felt weird driving in the car, he was so used to the trucks now he felt a little claustrophobic in the car. He'd reached the hospital at 8am. He hurried to Alice's room, he was anxious to make sure everything had been ok during the night. He walked in and smiled Alice had Danni and the nurse had Andrew. He smiled at the nurse, "Here I'll take over!" he said. The nurse smiled at him.

"I'll be back soon Alice to help you walk." the nurse said.

"Ok see you soon." Alice smiled.

Danny rested Andrew in the crook of his arm, "Good morning." he said and softly kissed her.

"Good morning." she said and smiled widely. "That's the best way to start the morning." she said, Danny nodded in agreement. "How'd the night go?" he asked.

"They fed at 2 and 5 o'clock. I didn't need any help at 2 because Andrew woke first and I grabbed him quick enough before he woke Danielle. Danielle slept right through until he was finished, winded and changed. I was so proud." She said smiling. They had the 5 o'clock feed synchronised though, they started screaming at the exact same time." she said.

"Oh yeah, they are definitely in sync!" he replied. "How were you?" he added.

She smiled, " I awoke full of energy and enthusiasm for the day. Just because I knew I had a full day with you and my twins."

"I know I felt the same way, you three are the highlight of my day, the only way it could be made better is if Rosie was home. She goes back tomorrow and I've barely seen her." he said. " Anyway I slept like a log enveloped in your scent. I must admit I woke a few times and reached for you the bed felt so empty without you." he remarked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon, I'm going to be doing as much walking today as I can." she declared confidently.

"Don't overstretch yourself Alice you could end up in here longer if you split your stitches!" he answered.

The twins were settled back asleep in their cribs it would still be a few weeks before they were awake for longer periods of time, long enough for Alice to fully heal hopefully. The nurse entered the room again.

"You ready Alice?" she asked.

"Yeah" Alice sat up straight and moved her legs so they dangled over the edge of the bed. She'd felt the stitches in her stomach pulling and her muscles protested the movement but she blocked all this out. She was desperate to get home, she couldn't look at these walls much longer!

"Remember Alice, if you feel any dizziness or light-headedness then we'll stop. If at anytime you want to stop that's ok too. I'll help you back to your seat ok?" the nurse said. Alice nodded.

Alice grasped the nurses arm and lowered her feet to the floor. She felt disorientated for a moment but she felt fine.

"Are you ok - do you need to sit down?" the nurse asked softly.

"No, I wanna take a few steps!" she said, a little breathlessly.

Alice took a halting step. Then another, and finally one more. She was sweating and breathing hard. Her stomach felt like it was on fire, she smiled at Danny.

"Your great!" he murmured.

She walked the 3 steps back to her bed and sat down.

"That was brilliant Alice. I'll be back in an hour or two if you feel up to it we'll do it again ok?" the nurse said.

"I'll do it!" she responded determinedly.

Danny didn't doubt she would either.

The day passed quickly. Every few hours Alice would walk, she pushed herself further each time. Danny thought she was pushing herself too hard. He'd seen her clutch her stomach when she sat back down when she thought no-one was looking. She was just eager to get home. At one time he'd went to the bathroom and when he'd came back she'd been trying to walk on her own. She'd pushed him away when he'd tried to help her saying she was fine by herself. God but the woman was stubborn! They were both waiting for the doctor. She was determined to walk for him to prove she could go home. To be honest Danny knew what she planning, she was going to discharge herself. She knew that the twins were going home tonight and she refused to spend a night away from them. At the moment they were asleep wrapped in cream blankets.

"When they go home Danny I'm going too! I can't spend the night away from them!" Alice had voiced what Danny had been thinking.

"Alice it's best if you stay you'll get better quicker!" he replied.

"Danny this isn't up for discussion - I'm going home!" she repeated

"You've only been conscious for a day!" He said in a low sharp voice. He didn't want to raise his voice in front of the twins. "What happens if you get ill during the night? I can't help you. You could die before you make it back to hospital!"

"Yeah and in this big lonely room I could die before anybody checked on me too!" she retorted.

"What when your monitors mysteriously stop working and the beeping ceases!" he said sarcastically.

They glared at one another.

The doctor walked into the room.

"Hello Alice." the doctor read her notes. "I can see that you've made excellent progress today." he examined her stitches. "Your stitches look absolutely fine too. If you carry on with this progress we should be able to send you home tomorrow." he said.

"What's stopping me going home tonight?" she asked.

Danny frowned at her but she ignored him.

"Complications could still happen, it's just a precaution." he answered.

"What's the chances of these complications happening?" she asked.

The doctor looked uncomfortable. "Well you have been ok, but I could give you a definite answer. You may have pulled one or more of your stitches while you walked. It all depends on if you've overstretched yourself."

Danny looked smug.

"I'm going home tonight doctor!" she said.

"I'd advise against it Alice. All you've got to do is stay one more night for observation and you can go home." he suggested.

"My minds made up!" she said stubbornly.

"Listen to the doctor Alice, he knows what he's doing, he knows what he's' talking about!" Danny said pleadingly.

"I'm going home!" she reiterated.

Danny could tell by the set of her jaw and the steely glint in her eye that she wouldn't budge.

"You look so much like your father right now it's eerie!" Danny told her, obviously unhappy.

"Look Alice I can't force you to stay just consider it?" the doctor asked.

"No Sorry, I'm going." she was adamant.

The doctor shook his head in disbelief. He turned to Danny, "I assume she's going home with you."

"Yeah, she is!" he said shooting Alice a dark look.

"I'll get you a leaflet if she shows any of these symptoms you need to get her back here straight away. I'll need you to sign some forms Alice. I'll be right back." the doctor left the room.

Alice smiled. "I'm coming home." she said happily.

"Well I'm not happy about this! He growled. "Your being stupid! You can't make rash decisions like this you've got the twins to think about!"

It was the stupid remark that got her. "I am thinking about the twins - they need me at home!"

"They would have been fine for one night!" He retorted.

"You said you were trying not to over protect but your not trying at all - you still wanna wrap me in cotton wool!" Alice said sharply.

They continue to scowl at each other as the doctor returned.

"I've got the forms for you to sign, that you willingly discharged yourself from hospital and declined any further treatment."

Alice took them and signed them quickly. Danny just shook his head.

"A nurse will be here shortly with a wheelchair to escort you out of hospital." The doctor said,

"I don't need one!" Alice said angrily - she was sick of men telling her what to do.

"It's policy all patients who have undergone surgery leave the hospital in a wheelchair." the doctor replied.

"O" Alice said, now she did feel stupid.

The doctor left for the last time. Danny had his back to Alice, he was strapping the twins in their pram which had been in the corner of the room all day.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Alice asked.

Danny ignored her.

"Danny don't ignore me!" she said heatedly. She couldn't stand it when people ignored her. He turned around and looked at her, he folded his arms in a defensive gesture. The look on his face infuriated her she was just about to let rip when the nurse walked in with the wheelchair.

"Are you ready to go?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah thanks." Alice replied.

Danny and Alice left the hospital in silence, neither felt like they had anything to say. When they arrived at the car Danny strapped the babies in their car seats and tried to help Alice. She snatched her hand away and stared at icily. The look in her eyes spoke volumes to Danny. She climbed into the car albeit awkwardly but she managed it. The same thing happened on the way home. No talking on the way home and when Danny went to help her she just stared at him saying don't even think about it! She rather struggle Danny thought. Dupe came out of the house and smiled at Alice. He then noticed the atmosphere. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"You two ok?" Dupe asked.

Alice hobbled up the stairs. Dupe offered his hand and Alice took it. "Danny's just getting the babies, I'm not going anywhere the stairs in case I fall with them. Thanks for giving me a hand. Can we have a little talk before the twins wake up?" she asked.

Dupe looked at Danny, he was busy unstrapping the twins from their car seats.

"Sure." he said.

They sat down in the study.

Alice sat with her shoulders hunched. She also hung her head so she wasn't looking at him, one hand slung low over her scar. It felt a bit tender but it was ok. "Look Dupe, I'm grown up now so I don't know if I want a father, I don't really need one, I don't mean that in a nasty way I just mean that I've lived all my life without a proper father," she paused then said, "That's not your fault or mine. You don't miss what you never had you know. But I do know that my babies need a grandfather. If you to be a grandfather to themthen your more than welcome." He noticed that her eyes kept darting towards him looking them quickly away, she was trying to gauge his reaction. To see if this bothered him. It looks as if Alice is testing him. He grasped her hand and her eyes looked up at him in shock. "Regardless of how you feel I AM your father and will act accordingly!" he said. "Is is too late to chase Danny away with a shotgun?" he asked with a small smile.

"Probably." she said quietly, she suddenly looked sad. "What do I call you?" she asked in a small voice.

Dupe had problems with that himself. He wanted her to call him dad but she was grown up and had called another man dad her whole life, she didn't want it to feel weird to her. She'd known him as Dupe from the beginning. "Whatever you want is fine with me!" She gave him a teasing smile. "Ach woman within reason!"

She studied him for a second, she looked into the blue eyes she'd inherited, that she'd gave to her son. "I'll get back to you ok?" she got up and walked away slowly. Who knew Dupe was so astute, he'd known exactly that she'd been testing him and he'd turned it around on her. Her mind was in turmoil. She had a big headache, her argument with Danny and her conversation with Dupe had left her confused. She wasn't sure where she stood in the family anymore. She checked her watch and realised it was past time for the babies to be fed, why hadn't Danny come to get her? She walked into the living room and saw Danny and Rosie feeding the twins.

Rosie looked up at her and smiled. "Hey you want me to finish him up?" Alice asked.

"It's ok, he's done now, he always finishes before Dan Dan. Don't you baby." she cooed. "Dad said you were busy with Dupe and that it was best if you weren't disturbed." Rosie said. She didn't pick up on the undercurrents between her father and Alice. "Plus I want to get as much time as I can. Me and max go back tonight, we were supposed to go back tomorrow but there's been a problem at the bar." Rosie fastened the snaps on Andrews babygro and handed him to Alice, "I better check on Max, bet he's' not packing. I'll talk to you before I go dad."

"Hey little man." Alice said in a singsong voice. She sat down.

"Danny?" she asked coldly.

He looked at her and shrugged, "You were busy." he said.

"We are going to talk when the twins are asleep, I'd advise you not to miss it!" she said.

His face wore a I don't care expression. Hers did too.

Night came quickly, Rosie had snapped about 5 million pictures of the twins and made her dad promise to send new pictures weekly. She was great Alice thought. She drove away after kissing the twins and her dad, she'd hugged Alice too. She'd felt such a fraud. The future didn't look good for her and Danny if she was being honest. They just had to work hard she tried to convince herself.. The little voice in her head was saying yeah right! The twins had been in the bath and were settled content in their cribs, Andrew slept in the one his father had slept in as a baby. Danielle had the new one. They snuffled at times in their sleep. Wish me luck babies. She whispered. She grabbed the baby monitor and double checked they were on. She then walked out onto the veranda towards Danny.

He was sat at the table alone staring into a cup of coffee like it held the worlds secrets. She eased herself down into a chair.

"Danny" she said softly.

He still stared into the cup.

"Danny if you don't answer me I swear I'm gonna throw that coffee on you!" she snapped.

"What?" he answered calmly.

"You used my babies against me today. You knew the only reason I came home was to help out with them and what did you do? You asked Rosie to help not me! You KNOW that no matter what I'm doing I'd drop it in a second to deal with my babies." She said shortly.

"I didn't want to deal with you!" he said. "I still don't!" "It hurts too much Alice, I'm tired of worrying about you. I love you I really do but I give up! No one has been able to break me, break my heart until now." He inhaled a deep breath. "We're no longer me and you, we're me, you and constant bickering! All we do is glare at each other and score points and the twins are here now and it can't carry on!" he exhaled suddenly.

"I agree." I said. She wished she could say she hadn't expected it to come to this but it had been glaringly obvious. "We obviously can't get along. I'm sorry that it's came to this!" she said.

"Me too!" he added sadly.

Dupe walked out onto the veranda. "How's my two favourite people apart from the twins of course." he said smiling.

He noticed the looks on their faces. Alice looked on the verge of tears and Danny he looked broken, no not broken - completely shattered!

"Ok I want to know what's going on right now!"

"Dad me and Danny we…" she was lost for words. She called him dad, that alone proved how upset she was.

"We can't stay together!" Danny finished for her.

Dupe frowned.

"All the arguments and petty squabbles aren't good for the twins dad, it was fine before but we have them to think about now. We love each other but we just can't live together."

"But your soul mates, I never believed in that stuff before, but I can see it with you your like 2 pieces from the same puzzle, you complete each other. You make each other so happy!" he said.

"Yeah we also make each other unhappy too. it's for the best dad."

"Will you both just answer me a question before you both throw away the best thing you had since the twins. Why do you love each other, what made you fall for the other?" he asked.

Danny and Alice looked at each other just for a minute, it was like the world stopped turning for a minute. Blue eyes looked into green. They then turned to Dupe and said simultaneously,

"I don't know anymore!"

Danny walked away, he couldn't deal with anymore. He was stunned, and upset, why couldn't he remember why he loved Alice? He loved her because she…she….Nothing. "Oh God!!!" he whispered and walked faster, he didn't know where he just had to get away.

Alice laid her arms on the table and rested her head on them. She was the one who'd pushed for this talk. It was for the best she just had to keep telling herself that and she finally believe it right? Well if it was for the best why did she feel like her heart had been ripped from her chest? Her chest ached her heart ached! What had hurt the most was she couldn't remember what she'd loved about Danny. All she could see in her head was the squabbles and the mean things they say. All she felt at the moment was suffocated.

Dupe looked shocked, he hadn't been expecting that either.

"I want you to stay here!" he said. "I'm not spending another day away from you." he said.

She lifted her head her eyes were red and her face blotchy.

"Thanks dad, we can spend some time together and the twins have their dad close. I don't want to be too far away. They need him." she said. She just hoped that they could live in close proximity. Then again if things got bad shouldn't be too hard to avoid each other she thought. Alice got up and walked into the house. Her heart was heavy. She walked into Danny's room and looked at her babies. Both doubles of their father. They were going to have to sort out an arrangement about rooms and things she thought. She wondered how she was going to carry on. She could be friends with him couldn't she? Her heart broke into a million pieces. You never knew what you had til it was gone.

**A/N i hated writing this chapter the end was so awful there will be a second part to this story. will upload the first chapter asap, cant promise wen though gt tests soon :( **


End file.
